


Safe Haven

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Anger, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Frustration, Gen, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Luche Lazarus - Freeform, Mild Blood, Pain, Secrets, Tears, What did I do wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis has a secret that he doesn't want out. He'll do everything in his power to keep it hidden. And his friends want to get to the bottom of it





	1. Prologue

**Noctis POV**

It wasn't uncommon for Ignis to show up at my apartment late for I know that the drive from the Citadel to my place was a rather long one. Though despite showing up late he would still preform all the tasks on his list as well as he does them when he shows up early. So based on that I know that I never have to worry or question him for I know Ignis will always do his best.

So naturally when he shows up late on this night I simply nod to him not taking my eyes off the television as I continue to play Smash Brothers. "Hey." I say as I send Marth forward using his smash move on Link. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Ignis asks. Based off his question I knew he was looking around the kitchen searching for some sign that I had dinner. " Nah, not yet. Was kinda waiting for you to come." I joke "Good thing I came here, otherwise you would've starved." 

I snort out of amusement as I finish the round and the game ends cutting the victory. Seeing Marth I cheer out happily for I had claimed first place for the fourth time.

My phone rings and I pick it up "Haha so how's it feel to be beaten by a prince using a prince?" I say smirking hoping that the one on the other end could hear it through in my voice.

"Is that Prompto?" Ignis asks and I nod "Hey, Prompto Iggy's here wanna say hi to him?" I asks causing Ignis to shake his head "Aww don't be that way Specs." I tease offering the cellphone to him but he only waves it off again.

"You're gonna make him think that you hate him.

**Ignis POV**

I let out a irritated sigh as I open the refrigerator giving it look whilst combing through several mental recipes that called out to me the ingredients the prince had leftover. I'm sure that I could find something to make. Pushing several slices of pizza aside I find a roll of oven bake biscuits, it won't be much but it'll have to do.

_Note to self bring Noct groceries tomorrow._

I pull out a large pot and set it on the stove before moving towards the pantry where I find several cartons of chicken broth. Emptying the cartons into the pot I listen to Noct and Prompto's conversation. It seems to have taken a turn for either better or worse and I was their current topic.

"You want me to ask him?" 

A pause.

"I'm serious, I'll ask him if you want me to it's not a problem."

Another pause.

"Kay, how many?"

I look up at my brother trying to figure out what exactly is being discussed. From the sounds of it I'm either baking, cooking, or buying something for Prompto at what will be the request of his Highness.

I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at this. Getting things for Noctis never bothered me but when it comes to those who he associates with I found tending to them rather laborious. As much as I hate to admit it, I tend to even feel that way about Gladio. And its not that I hate Prompto I just don't really know anything about him aside from the obvious fact he's friends with Noct. To be fair I do know that he helps Noct stay focused in class and is brilliant in science but other than that I know nothing.

"Hey Iggy Prompto wants to know if you could pack him a lunch too the next time you send you me with one. He also hopes that he could score a slice of the chiffon cake too." Noctis calls out as I get the broth boiling.

"Depends if his Highness will be willing to eat a whole baby carrot this night." I tease as I chop the biscuit dough into fours and add them to the broth.

"Eeeh...sorry Prompto you're gonna hafta to take a pass on that lunch. My pride and dignity are at stake here...maybe we can go to that restaurant down the street. I heard its really good and does NOT force their customers to heal- ow! Eh!? No, Ignis threw a ball of dough at me! What...no-no its the size of a quarter- BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT- stop laughing...fiiiine. See ya tomorrow."

I say nothing as I place the lid on the soup after adding various seasonings and set the timer on the microwave. "So, it sounds like you both have grown very close." I say as I begin to clean up the mess I had created preparing dinner.

"You'd grow to like him too if you spent more time with him." I hear him say and I simply nod "Perhaps." I add.

"So are you gonna give Prompto his lunch box?"

"Depends. Will you eat at least two carrots? Maybe a few spoonfuls of beans?"

"Uh..."

"There's your answer."

"That's mean. You're mean."

I simply laugh at his response which only riles him up more, with a huff Noctis leans across the island kicking the back of it "When's the food done!?"

"In about an hour."

"Gaaaaah!" 

 

**Noctis POV**

Having shared dinner with Ignis he decided it was about time to go, he sounded almost frantic like he had realized he had some very important place to be at right that second. 

He told me to put up the food, do what ever homework I had left, lock up, and not to stay up to late. All this he pretty shouted at me as he grabbed his shoes and booked it down the hall. 

When he was out of sight I closed and locked the door before making my way to the TV to watch whatever was on at this hour. 

When the TV began to bore me I head into the kitchen where I check the pot's temperature. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cool either and despite Ignis telling me to wait for it to be cool before putting it away I simply shoved the large pot in my fridge.

If it breaks it breaks, if it doesn't then that's good. I stroll pass the table we ate at when I find myself looking at the dishes we left behind. Feeling torn between cleaning it up or just leaving it I can't help but think back to Ignis when he was eating.

_"Dude, slow down there's plenty." Noctis says nearly laughing at the ravenous appetite that Ignis was display. The ash blonde was tucked around his bowl as the spoon was rhythmically lifted again and again without missing a beat._

_"You didn't eat today did you?"_

_Ignis responds with an unintelligible response thanks to his mouth stuffed with the dumplings._

_"You gotta remember to eat throughout the day."_

I shake my head a bit "I swear Iggy needs to take better care of himself. It was like he was starving."

Shaking my head again I decide to call it a night.

**Ignis POV**

I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car, especially after arriving this late. Yet at the same I knew I couldn't dilly-dally any longer for I was already breaking curfew. Taking a deep breath I quietly exit the car as I push in the manual lock and lean against door hoping that my weight would be enough to close it well.

And if it weren't well that will be something for me to worry about tomorrow.

I sneak around the back of the manor knowing that the front and back door weren't an option at this moment. My best bet being that of the living room or my bedroom window which the third floor. Luckily for me someone had left a grating of some kind that my uncle had used as a structure for climbing flowers. The flowers despite beautiful are also perfect camouflage for my escape route. 

I jump the fence and cross to the side of the house where my bedroom is and proceed to make my way up. I always leave my window open just a bit for moments like this.

However I notice that it's completely dark in my room, which isn't how I left it that morning. The further I climb up the feeling of dread settles in my stomach and it only grows and grows as I tell myself to drop down and go back to Noct's apartment. 

But I don't listen.

I know I shouldn't be afraid.

But I am.

I know that I'm stronger than what awaits me in the dark.

But at the same time I'm not.

I just knew at this moment I was wishing that my uncle was home instead of on the business trip.

I climb up into my room through the window and drop my bag to the floor.

_Why did he go on that business trip._

"You're late."

It never lasted as long when he is here....


	2. The Usual

**Noctis POV**

I was sitting staring out of the school window trying to figure out who was the genius who gave me math as the first class of the day. I know without a doubt I'll fail simply because of the fact I'm not fully awake until three in the afternoon or unless something exciting happens. And around here that's not often.

Sighing I lay my chin in my hand rolling my eyes when I hear a group of girls giggling about me. It was annoying honestly for they toss around the words cool, quiet, loner, etc etc. I'll let them think that because in reality I just wanna go back home and go to sleep or maybe play that new Legend of Zelda game Prompto leant me. 

My mind drifts further a bit as I begin to think of things that I could do when I get home. Maybe I should order take out or pick something up...then again Ignis made that dumpling stew last night so I could eat that. Then again its Wednesday and that burger joint that me and the guys hangout at has a deal these nights. I could go for a burger and fries...or maybe a hotdog.

"You okay there buddy? You looking a little constipated." 

"Huh!?"

I look up only to see Prompto looking down at me with a smirk before laughing "Wha'cha thinking about so hard?" He asks me as he sets down a bag and drink in front of me. I look at the bag and drink before looking up at him "Uh...."

Prompto only laughs more as he reaches into his own bag and pulls out a wrapped item, from the looks of it it was a breakfast sandwich. 

"I got us both the same thing, hope that's okay." He asks as he reveals his breakfast to be egg, sausage, and cheese between a doughtnut which works as a bun. "There's also a hash brown and I got you a Monster energy drink." He says pointing to my food.

"You know Ignis will kill you when he finds out what we been eating." I joke as I reach in and grab my hash brown. "Yeesh, he's that protective!?" Prompto squeaks as he grabs his drink.

"You'll be surprised what he'll do." I say as I take a bite of my sandwich "But he's pretty much harmless otherwise." I add.

This seems to get Prompto to nod a bit "So you and Ignis, are you guys like brothers or somethin'?" he asks "I mean, I always see you guys together and he is always over at your place." he adds before taking a drink from his Coke. "You can say that." I say thinking a bit on the subject "I mean despite him being raised to be my advisor he was also taught by my dad to be my friend and my brother." I continue sounding nostalgic "I mean considering all that he's done up till now he could've grown up resenting me, but instead we're really really close." I pause taking a bit of my breakfast "My dad often jokes about us having that twin telepathy power thing." 

"So cool. Dude you think we could be brothers?" Prompto asks leaning close his eyes shimmering with determination.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

We're both silent for a moment as we eat a bit more when he looks at me "So, why does he have an accent? I mean he grew here in the Crown city right?"

"Yeah he did, I never really put any thought into it...I can only guess its because his uncle talks that way." I say. I honestly never questioned Ignis' accent I can only think its because we grew up together and part of me kinda forgets he has one since I'm so used to hearing it.

"Well I think its cool." Prompto says nodding "Makes me wish I had one." He adds sipping from his drink again. 

"Give his a shot." I encourage "I tried to do it and I just sound like an old man...and I can't do it without holding my breath." 

"Hmmm oh okay I think I got it..." Prompto clears his throat before saying in an almost identical voice to Ignis' "Good day to you my prince, hope your well...wait what's this you can't eat this!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escapes me "Well actually he'd see this and then say 'I've come up with a new recipe!' " I say doing my best impression of my brother. 

"What?' Laughs Prompto.

"Yeah, its just something he says when he's got a new idea for a dinner item, it'll happen if he finds certain ingredients appealing oh especially if he really enjoys the meal he'll write down his own version of it."

"Really? That's such a mom move." Teases Prompto and I can't help but laugh "Don't let him catch you calling him that." 

We both laugh at this as we continue to finish up breakfast as Prompto jumps up with a 'Omph!' He chews a bit of his food before speaking "Dude! What are the plans for this weekend?" He asks me before taking another bite.

"Plans? I don't really know..was kinda hoping to just sleep in." I say picking up my drinking "Why?" 

Prompto smiled. And if you ever got to know him and you see him smiling after having asked you a question you know he has something up his sleeve. Usually whatever he has planned is harmless, other times its a bit...adventurous, maybe a bit dangerous?

"Well not sure if you heard but the carnival is here! We get to see Chocobos and moogles and eat all sorts of yummy food. Ooh please Noct come with me, it'll be fun." He begs making me groan "I don't know...lemme think...." I trail off making him panic a bit "Aw c'mon dude!" 

I smirk nodding "Sure why not."

"Yes! Oh maybe Gladiolus and and Ignis can come with us."

"You can call him Gladio."

"Yeah but I think I'll wait until I get the okay from him. I think he still doesn't like me or trusts me...or something. But you think they'll want to come?"

"Gladio will definitely come though he'll bring Iris too. As for Ignis. I doubt he'll come. Whenever we invite him somewhere he makes an excuse not to come. So I doubt he'll come besides Ignis doesn't like stuff like the carnival. One year the Assassin's Festival came to town and we went and he acted like he didn't want to be there." I explain "But you can try." 

Prompto nods "I'll give it a shot." He says with a nod.

"Don't be disappointed when he blows off the idea." I says laughing earning a pout from the other. I laugh again, I really can't express how happy it makes me to have someone like Prompto in my life. Someone who I can joke and be myself around with and talk about things that don't have to do with my personal royal life. Someone who I can vent to and they won't get mad.

I'm thankful to have another friend.

We both continued up until the teacher walks in starting class.

 

**Ignis POV**

I stand outside of the school my gaze on the students but my mind was elsewhere, to be exact it was on my shoulder. It had hindered me in performing as well as I could've all day. I couldn't lift my arm at all without triggering the sharp stab, there wasn't much I could do for the pain either for I'm allergic to a majority of the pain relievers out there. I had iced the site but it did very little to help.

I could only pray that it goes away by tomorrow. As another wave of students exit I spot Noct and Prompto, they seem to be chatting away both looking thoroughly amused by the other. It was obvious that they make each other happy and I was happy for them.

"Your Highness, Prompto...I take it that school went well for you both?" I ask as I take Nocts' backpack with my left hand. Being in the moment I temporarily forgot that my left side was the side that hurt. Now typically Noct wouldn't carry much in his bag. Only a couple of folders and three of those large spirals, so the weight wasn't an issue at times. But today it was incredibly heavy and I could feel my shoulder flaring up.

I must've made a face or noise for I could hear the others call my name as one of them takes the bag and the other puts their hands on my back.

"Noct is he okay?" 

"I don't know, Iggy what happen?" I hear Noct say as he checks over me. It wasn't my intention to get him to worry about me I didn't need him fretting over me, I didn't want him to think I wasn't capable of doing my job. I stand up straight letting out a shaky breath "I'm alright. Just my shoulder is all...nothing to worry about." 

"Your shoulder!? I have some medicine if you want it." Prompto says as he begins to rummage through his bag "Kind of you...but I can't take it."

"No its alright, its like one of those-"

"Nah, Iggy means he's allergic to a good portion of pain meds. He has a special kind of prescription that he takes for his pain. Otherwise he'll get all red, his face swells up, then he'll throw up, and after all that he's all feverish and it's just a bit chaotic." Noct explains.

Prompto blinks looking a bit surprised "Good thing you didn't take me up on my offer. Geez, I would've felt bad knowing you'd experience all that. But I know how you feel, I'm allergic to wheat. So sandwich and pretty much everything that has wheat in it is a no go zone for me." 

I didn't know that about Prompto so learning that there is was a potential that I could've made him gravely ill was a bit upsetting. So I'm glad to know this for I can better choose and prepare foods and baked goods for that won't make him ill. "Well, I'll send you a list of all the breads that lack wheat in them for you if you wish." I say pulling out my phone "Wait, you'll do that? Seriously!? Thanks so much!"

I could see the joy in the blonde's eyes as he lights up happily. "No need for the thanks. One shouldn't limit themselves in what they can and cannot eat do to an allergy. Remember, there are always alternatives and substitutes to the foods we eat." I say with a nod. I can see Prompto light up as a wide smile spreads across his lips "You're the best! You know that." He says pulling me into a hug.

The action I understand was meant to be endearing and one of gratitude but it simply causes me to go ridged. I could feel my heart pounding as is it races in my chest, my breath was quicker, and my palms became clammy. I prayed to the Six that he didn't notice that I was shaking. I felt like it was becoming harder to breathe and that everything around me was closing in. I wanted to scream, to shove him away but before it could get any worse Prompto let's go of me and I visibly relax though I must admit it was only slightly. I push up my glasses and glance over at Noct who seems to be staring at me with a off expression making me uncomfortable once more. I clear my throat and move to open the passenger door "Well shall we take our leave?" I ask and Noctis shrugs as he enters my car "Prompto, if you wish I could take you home as well." I suggest which seems to surprise the other for his eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically "Oh sure, thanks." Prompto says happily.

I go to get the door for him but he denies my help saying he got it leaving me to head for the driver's side.

"How was class?" I ask once I'm inside the car tugging on my seatbelt.

"Eh." Noctis grunts and I know that the day was decent most likely uneventful. 

"Prompto?" I call looking up at the blonde from the rearview mirror.

"It was pretty cool, well except for the part where in science they gave us dead cats to dissect...I told teacher I couldn't do it cuz, ya'know its a cat. If it was a frog then maybe but a cat!? Cute and fluffy cattos that we bond with, no way. Anyway, spent that class in the library...pretty sure I failed." Prompto pauses pouting. 

Prompto's a rather interesting character. He and Noct balance each other out quiet nicely, you wouldn't ever imagine that the two got along and went along with one another due to Prompto's personality and Noct's outward demeanor. Basing the prince's personality solely on how he acts around those he doesn't know will leave you scratching your head at their relationship as if it were a turducken. Something that's odd and almost unheard of, for they could never imagine someone like Noct getting along with someone like Prompto. Then there are those who know the prince's true nature, like Gladio and myself and we know their relationship is something that can and happen. For its not this oddity that just happened. Their relation may seem odd to most but it works, like chicken waffles.

Noct and Prompto like similar things such as comics, videogames, rough-housing...the last one I'm opposed of due to Noct's injury but other than that seeing how Noct has a friend makes me happy. I known Noct all my life and never once have I seen him with another person that he'd call friend outside Gladio and myself. He's selective when it comes to stuff like that and speaking from personal experience I can understand why. Its mostly because many people wish to know famous or high class people. Simply saying that you both attended the same school is enough for some but for others they wish to rub elbows. Noct has turned down many real life friend requests because many were simply interested in getting inside the Citadel and were more interested in how being a prince worked. Speaking of which they also had a habit of treating him like a prince which bothered him.

I know for me, making friends was and still is challenging. For when they learn I work for the prince they want to know everything about him. And its bothersome for them to pry when its my job to keep him safe. 

But when Prompto came, he was and is different though for the most part I think its because a lot of the stuff he hears me and Noctis talking about pertaining to his duties goes over his head. Now that's not saying that he's stupid anything but I know from an outsiders perspective politics can be boring. Its boring to me from time to time. But Prompto isn't like the others, he treats Noct like any other boy his age and I'm grateful to him for doing so.

"So Ignis how was your day?" I hear Prompto ask. It wasn't often that others outside of my uncle asks about my day. But at that question I wasn't sure how answer for my day wasn't that great. It wasn't bad but I know its leading that way. Today is a day that I want to end quickly. 

"My day could've been better." I admit hoping that this answer would be good enough. "That sucks, I hate that it wasn't great for you...but look on the brightside it's Friday and that means you get to relax and sleep in." Prompto says patting my shoulder. That makes me smile and I wish that what he said is true but me part knows that its not going to be like that. I know walking through those doors of the manor bad things happen. 

I sigh mentally before speaking up "Are you two hungry? I will get you something." I say. 

"Lets get burgers." Noctis says with a stretch.

"Ooh that sounds good. Though may I get a chicken sandwich?" Prompto asks and I nod "You may." I laugh.

 

We pull up to Prompto's flat and he climbs out with his backpack, meal, and drink in tote with him "You need any help Prompto?" I ask but he shakes his head "No, thanks though." 

I watched as he unlocks the door and steps inside "Thanks for dinner Ignis. G'night guys!"

"Night."

"Yeah." 

As Prompto closes the door we drive off. "Despite, having picked up dinner we should still stop by the market. You will want something later on tonight and I don't want you going out late just for a snack." I say turning onto a new road. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Noctis sighing "Yeah I guess." He mumbles. I know that he is against the idea of having to get out and shop for himself, wonder what he would do without me.

"Tell me what you would like for me to get you." I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone and hand it to Noct "You can also make it a list if you want." I add "Right...hmm I can put anything?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "If you want it, I'll buy it for you." I say. 

I can hear Noctis chuckle as he lists what he wants, I glance over at him for a moment before only for him to tap my shoulder "Uh Specs, looks like you got some dinner request from your aunt."

I cringe internally.

"What is it she want?" 

I must've sounded like how I am feeling for Noctis looks at me weary "She wants you to make beef wellington, what ever that is...doesn't sound that good." Noctis mumbles. 

"Its a unique dish, in short it's a fillet steak wrapped in a pastry puff and baked. I never made one before but I hear it's extremely challenging to make. Which means I'll need to read the recipe extra carefully." I say sighing. I enjoyed cooking for my friends, with them my skills and abilities to wow them I am sure of. But when it comes to my aunt, I don't trust my skill. When I believe that the flavor is right it's wrong, when I trust that the meat is ready it's not, my just right is her just wrong. Cooking for my aunt, it leaves me doubting my skill. Especially when I ask her about how the dish turned out. Where as provide helpful she'll only grunt or right reply with something along the lines of 'You're no restaurant, I'm not paying you so you can shove your dish up your-...' you get the idea. I know a lot of you know why feed is imported for your skill. Be you an artist, a writer, designer, musician, what ever. You all know that feedback is a motivator and helps you grow.

"Oh. I guess you should get those things then." Noctis says.

"I'll have enough to get what it is you want and what _she_ desires."

_'Though I rather spend my money on you than her.'_

 

When we arrive at Noct's flat the hour was nearing six. 

"Tell me, are you certain those were all you wanted? I can go get you some more food if you wish." I say looking at Noct as I set the groceries down leaving the prince to immediately tear into the bags searching for one item in particular.  

"Nah, I'm all good." He says pulling the videogame he requested "Noct, was Assassin's Creed really that dire?" I ask as I begin to unpack the food and store what needs to be frozen. Which was mostly cartons of ice cream and corn dogs, his other food items being popcorn, various bags of chips, boxes of cookies, and bottles of soda which I place in the freezer. 

"Uh yeah, you can't just not play the others." Noct says.

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right.... Well, I should be going...I need time to study and research the recipe." I sort of lie. 

"Oh yeah, you're making that fancy pants dish. 'Kay talk to you later." Noct says as he begins to unwrap the game. I reach the door when Noct stops me "Oh yeah Ignis almost forgot. Prompto said some carnival is coming to town and he wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." 

"A carnival?" I repeat.

"Yeah."

I tilt my head to the left in thought. It would be nice to go to a carnival for I can't recall the last time I gone to one and it would be fun to hang out with the others for I know that Gladiolus and Iris will be attending too mostly because he has a tendency to keep track of the cities festive events so he can spend more time with Iris. 

I want to attend but I know that my aunt won't allow it. But perhaps I can convince her to let me go.

"Let me see my schedule. If I'm free for the weekend then yes." I say smiling with a nod. "Alright, hope you're free."

After exchanging goodbyes with my brother I head back to my car. I know I shouldn't let the meat spoil that currently sat in my trunk but I didn't want to go home. I was afraid of the possible chance that I will anger her. I know for a fact that I will anger her but I know not what it may be or how I will do it. For it could be something as simple as coughing or taking to long to answer, then there is the one of which I will never know the cause of. 

For example I recall a time she came into my room yelling at me around two in the morning for simply doing nothing. I chalked it up to her dreaming of a scenario in which I must've done something. To sum it up I had been forced to sleep in my car that night for she wanted me out of the house until she found my presence tolerable once more. I am always curious as to how it is possible for family to be disgusted by one another especially if the family had watched and helped grow up one another. Such as parents. I never understood parents who willingly could put down their child and their feelings.

I-....

Never mind...

Anyway, I walk through the parking garage heading for my car as I reach into my back pocket and pull out my keys when I hear my phone ring playing the theme to a beloved cartoon which I hold dear to this day.

Hearing it my heart races for my mind immediately goes to my aunt. In that instant that's when I realize that I know nothing of her current whereabouts. My stomach feels with butterflies and my hands become clammy, I'm shaking and I feel lightheaded as I reach into left pocket in the front where my phone sat in my pants. I know that if I don't answer now, this sec, if it is her I'm in trouble. 

I close my eyes as I answer bracing to hear her cackle like voice "H-Hello?" I croak my voice breaking a bit from nerves.

"Ignis? You okay?"

I let out a huge sigh. My knees at the moment were knocking and I feel incredibly weak as I stand there shaking waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. It was only Gladio calling and if I had the strength I swear I would've given him an ear full for scaring me like he had. 

"Gladio, hi." I say trying to get my breathing under control.

"Sup...say are you alright?"

"Quite. Had bit of a scare is all."

"You see a mascot?"

He laughs.

I frown.

I admit that there aren't many things I fear, aside from my aunt and her unjust wrath. The only other thing is mascots, people in costumes...the like. Its all very scary. I understand that it's people in suits and make up but in the moment my brain just can't seem to wrap around it. Seeing it and understanding it for me is like seeing a word and saying that word, like dog. You know it's a dog, and you know that that word says dog. And you know what a dog is. But of you were to say dog over and over and over again that word begins to sound strange. The meaning and idea of dog meaning a four legged animal that shares ancestry with a wolf seems disconnected. Like it doesn't mean that and seeing a dog and calling it dog just doesn't fit or seem right. That's how it is for me and mascots.

"Very funny. Must ain remind you of your fear of clowns? But on all seriousness I was deep in thought when you called me. That's all."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Don't be. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Noct just called me, asking about going to the carnival with him and Prompto. He's thinking maybe next Saturday, and I just wanted to call and let you know the time frame. I know I'm clearing all my plans to take Iris." 

"Next Saturday. That's workable...hmm I'll try to get everything out of the way then but at the same time no promises. But I appreciate the update." 

"Yeah."

"Speak to you soon."

"Yeah bye."

I hang up and close my eyes. Would I say that I'm jealous of Noct and the others? I don't really know. I never given it any thought. But I know I shouldn't linger here any longer.

Pocketing my phone I head for my car.

 

I walk through the doors our my family's manor my arms full of groceries that I had picked up for tonights dinner whilst I had shopped for Noct's. I close and lock the before setting the keys down on the accent table that stood by the door. It was unusually quiet at moment, I creep quietly towards the kitchen where I set the bags down on the table. I am tempted to keep quiet but I know doing so will only lead to trouble for me. Taking a deep breath I call out to the one whom I fear.

"Auntie?"

My voice comes out shaky and weak with a tremble in it. I wasn't sure if I was wanting her to be her or not for I know either way she'll be disgusted by me.

I hadn't heard any movement from upstairs so I look at my watch, it was nearing eight and I figured she must be working late or on her way here. Which meant I had to get this dish made now. I reach into the bag and pull out all the ingredients I need for the dinner. 

I am to make beef wellington, I have heard of this dish but it'll be my first time attempting to make it. I take out the groceries and gather the need pots and pans before pulling out my phone and search a video on how the dish is made and prepared. Watching the videos I found made it seem easy enough and I feel like I could make it. It doesn't seem that difficult.

I move to the stove and grab the metal casserole pan "I can do this." I say softly as I take out the meat and set it in the pan. I move to the spice cabinet and gather the needed herbs for the meat.

When I pull the beef wellington out of the oven my aunt was walking in and the moment of peace I had quickly dissolved into fear. She didn't say anything as she walks up the stairs causing me to grow even more nervous. 

My nerves were already fried from this complicated dish but now they were extra fried for a lack of better words. I could feel my belly knotting up making a wave of a nausea wash over me as I grab a plate from the cupboard. I had to be careful in how I plate this, it's a pain but if I have her food touching she'll never let me live it down. I'm still recovering from the last time I _accidentally_  had her food touch. And On say it like that because when I sat the plate down her roll slid slightly grazing her lettuce in her salad. Needless to say I ended up wearing the dish and nursing a stabbed hand. 

I quickly move to the dinner table and set her spot with a cloth napkin, all three utensils, a glass of iced water, and her dinner consisting of: beef wellington, a garden salad with a berry vinaigrette, and a butter roll. Whenever I make fantastic dinners such as this I always feel the need to concoct a fitting dessert. With this one I thought a nice chocolate mousse but I know she wouldn't appreciate it. She never appreciates my food or my efforts.

And as I watch her make her way down the stairs I know she won't be thankful for the efforts I put in here. And it's upsetting because I want to speak up but I know it'll only end with me on the ground. 

"Hello auntie." I say once she is sitting down.

She doesn't say anything, not at first.

"You didn't screw this up did you." 

I shake my head "No ma'am, I followed the recipe and I-"

"Shut up, you talkin' and breathin' contaminating everything when I'm trying to keep this filth down. I thought you said you didn't screw this up."

I bite my tongue and take a deep breath "I followed the instructions."

"Followed the instructions my-" she shakes her head.

"Ugh. Simply disgusting...it tastes rancid." She proceeds to cut further into the dish and pulls the pieces apart revealing to me the inside of the meat "Do you see this? Are you trying to poison me!? Get me sick!?" She throws the plate food and all at me, it hits me square in the chest but I don't react for I know she'll only enjoy it to see me flinch, to see me afraid. It'll make this interrogation session longer as she'll read far to into my actions chalking them up to be born from adolescent mindset or a phase I'm going through when in reality it's from fear of her.

"You rotten boy! That's what you're playing at isn't it!? You disgusting rotten soul, after all I done for you you go and try to kill me with this spoiled meat!" She screams slamming her fist on the table.

I don't know if I should explain that the meat is supposed to look like that. It I should explain that meat is safe to eat when it looks like that, but part of me feels like she knows this and is just wanting to make it an excuse to scream and yell and at me.

She glares at me as she sits back down "Bring me my wine and cigarettes." She hisses. I flinch internally, I had neither for despite my looks I'm not of age to buy alcohol and I refuse to buy drugs. Either she knows this and enjoys my humiliation of being embarrassed or she doesn't know how old I am. Maybe its both as contradictory as that may sound.

"Can't believe this...one simple dish ruined because of your incompetence...guess I'm going to starve tonight. Thank you. Thank you!" She sighs shaking her head as she rubs her temples "Let me guess you didn't get my wine and cigarettes." She says sounding as of she knew the knew the answer already. 

To be honest I hadn't gotten them and not by choice. 

"No ma'am...." I nearly whisper my response for I was afraid of hearing the fear in my own voice.

"This is just bloody fantastic!" She cries out throwing her hands into the air "You had one simple job. One job. ONE BLOODY JOB!" She screams at me and my eyes go to the wine glass which sat on the table next to here. I can feel myself bracing for it to be thrown at me and I hate it. The shaking all over and the tension building around us, I hate it all because there isn't anything I can do about it.

"What was so important that your simple brain couldn't remember to get my wine and cigarettes!? You can't even remember simple things like that." 

She gets to her feet.

My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest.

She storms over to me.

I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Two simple things!" She screams wagging her finger at me.

"Wine!"

She jabs her finger in my head.

"Cigarettes!"

Another jab.

"Two!"

Another jab.

"Simple!"

Yet another jab.

"Things!"

She hits me in the back of the head and I can feel my throat starting to burn.

"Auntie, please...allow me to e-...."

She shakes her head "Explain? Explain!? Why should I allow you to explain? You don't do anything around here beneficial, you are taking up valuable space where someone who is truly important can be. You are lazy, irresponsible, and a pain to take care of. Its always about you. You wretched boy. If it wasn't for Ignatius you'd be in foster care...can't even follow a simple direction. A dog could've and would've gotten it right." She says looking at me in disgust.

I blink back the stinging in my eyes.

"Auntie, I would've gotten them if I could. I'm not old enough to purchase to alcohol or drugs." I explain hoping she would at least understand that.

"That give me that. You just had a birthday." 

"That doesn't mean I'm old enough."

I can only assume she thinks I'm older than I actually am because of how I look. Many people think I'm way older than I actually am for a few reasons. One being my general sense of responsibility, the second my knowledgeable skills, and third being my looks. Depending on how I wear my hair and the clothes I have on I look my again or I look older.

Which can be curse or a blessing at times.

"Are you talking back?" 

"No ma'am, I was just saying that..."

"I don't care. Right now I just want the things that I asked for a brainless twat couldn't even do that. Said twat couldn't even properly cook a dish." She looks at "I wish I could get my life back...I hate you...I don't see what Ignatius sees in you."

I look away and I can feel my throat constricting "I'm sorry..."

My aunt only rolls her eyes "You're poisoning my air with your presence. Go to your room and don't come out for anything." She hisses.

I will admit I was grateful to be dismissed. But that didn't make her words hurt any less.

I bite my lip as I begin to walk away.

"Still can't fathom why Regis picked you. My son is far more smarter, stronger, and not a screw up like you." I hear her huff with a laugh in it "But I guess I can't you. You're father being a drug addict and your mother- ugh. The apple doesn't fall from the tree, especially if it's rotten." 

I bite down on my tongue and rush up the stairs.

Who was she to mock my family. Granted that I knew neither of them but that doesn't mean she deserved to talk down about them. They were my parents. 

I reached my room and slammed the door. In the privacy of my own room I allow my walls to come down making my eyes water greatly. My heart and chest feels tight, my throat burns, and my eyes stings. I sit down on my bed and I wipe at my eyes when I feel tears pricking in the corners of my eyes and I hang my head, yet I dare not cry. It would only spell trouble.

Trying to swallow down the lump in my throat I get up and change into my pajamas. Once changed I crawl into bed and pull the blanket over my head, I close my eyes as I let out a shaky breath trying to calm down. My heart pounds noisily in my ears causing them to ring.

Would I say that I'm jealous of Noct and the others? 

After today I have given it some thought.

I am.

I am so very jealous of them.

Both Noct and Gladio have a parent who loves and cares about them, granted I have my uncle but having a parent isn't the same. I know little to know nothing of Prompto's parents but I'm sure they love him. They don't have to worry about being hit or punished...I wish for that. 

To just have a little acknowledgement and thanks.

That's all I wish for.

 


	3. Long Day

**Aunt Scientia POV**

In life you are given many obstacles that you are to over come. Many obstacles are out of our control while some you to do yourself...then there are those who dump their  _obstacles_ onto you ruining the rest of your life forever.

For me, my idiot older brother having gotten some good for nothing women pregnant and my younger brother Ignatius taking the little parasite in. My biggest obstacle and burden is my nephew. Because of him I hadn't been able to do things I want to do, because of him I have to suffer and tend to him if something happens to him such as if he gets sick. I never wanted a snot nosed brat, and yet the things you don't want are exactly the things you get.

I told Ignatius many times to put _him_ up for adoption but he was insistent on raising that good for nothing boy. I feel like he's wasted valuable time, energy, strength, and money on this ungrateful brat. Just thinking about all the valuable time I lost because of him is upsetting.

But the more I think and dwell on this nugget of information the more it's just going to make me sick. So I push myself up and head for his room with the desire to have him fix breakfast. 

His dishes are abysmal but I refuse to lift a finger as long as he is around. I begin to think up of what I could have him make as I reach for the knob of his bedroom door and turn it.

Only to find that the door was locked.

He knows the rules. 

He knows the rules you can't tell me that this boy doesn't know the rules....

I raise my fist and beat on the door "You stupid boy, who gave you permission to lock MY doors." I snap.

I hear nothing on the other end.

I lift my fist and strike the door once again this time louder with much more force.

"You have three seconds to open this door or you're going to _very_ sorry!" 

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" 

I still didn't hear any movement and the door remained locked prompting my to reach into my pocket and pull out a key. "You dare ignore me!?" I shout shoving the key in the lock and twist it to the left "I swear you better be dead for not answering me!" I hisses as I twist the key once more.

**Ignis POV**

I hear her voice and I hear the door knob rattle violently and I feel a cold chill settle in my belly. It isn't my intention to leave her at the door not is it my intention to lay here in my bed the fact of the matter is simply that I can't get up. Be it the way I slept or that time of month for me. 

Perhaps it's both.

You see because I do so much work that require great amounts of physical labour and being on my feet all day such as cleaning, cooking, carrying heavy loads, etc I have hurt my back. I don't exactly recall when it happen but ever since then I had needed adjustments to my back. Though it's much more often now since I had my back brace ruined by Gladiolus during our sparing match.

I do feel bad for him, despite me having reassured him that I know it was an accident and he needn't worry about repaying me he is insistent of buying me a new one. I told him they were expensive but he said not to worry about it.

I understand he is just being a good friend but I just feel like I'm being a burden on him by letting him do this.

Anyway, I digress. Like I was saying when I woke up this morning my back was killing me. Sharp hot stabbing pains where running up and down my back making it incredibly painful to move. I swallow as I take in a shaky breath trying everything in my power to get up. 

I lay my hands flat against the mattress and try to push myself up, I succeed in lifting my chest up off the bed just by a few inches when the pain became to much sending me back onto my stomach just as my aunt walks into the room shouting.

"You stupid lazy son of a- who gave you permission to lock this door!" I hear her scream angrily.

The truth of the matter is I have always locked my door for fear of a moment like this but I have always unlocked the door before she woke up. Today I just hadn't planned on waking up in pain.

I bite my lip as a sharp stinging pain erupts through my back causing me to wince "Answer me boy!" I hear her demand from somewhere above but I couldn't look up do to the stiffness in my neck.

"I just-..." I start to say my voice tight "I took a shower and sat down after changing into my pajamas." I squeeze my eyes shut letting out a shaky breath before continuing "I tried to get up but my back gave out." I say. I know that telling her what is the matter is futile for she just doesn't care. But part of me hoped she'll take sympathy on me and take me to the chiropractor.

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly to me?" she growls.

I frown mentally knowing she'll only grow angry with my reaction. Frankly I know she cares nothing for my health and overall well being which made the whole process of convincing her to do anything for me rather challenging and exhausting especially when it goes up in smoke. But I think I have a way of convincing her to aide me this time around, I just hope it works.

I try to push myself up once more but it doesn't work and I only succeed in hurting myself further. I feel something hot spread against my lower back and I drop back down.

"I wish not to put my burdens onto you but I'm afraid that I'll be of no use to you today at the moment." I start to say as I begin to come up with ways I could try to convince her if this plan fails "It was my intention to have breakfast ready but I can't move nor can I get up without pain." 

I pause trying to read her expression. Its hard to tell what it is she is thinking when she is looking disgusted. As if the very idea of helping repulsed her.

"I need to go to Dr. Wreath." I specify hoping she'd understand the situation better.

She crosses her arms "Why would I bother taking you to him. You went last week." 

Not true.

"I was supposed to go but the hour was an inconvenience to you." I say only to regret it when she raises her hand to me with the means to hit me "Oh so it's my fault you didn't go to this half baked appointment that costs me hundreds of dollars!? You're saying that I'm the one responsible for taking you here and there when you could drive yourself!" She spits and brings her hand down onto my back.

Yes. 

Yes it is her fault. My appointments which I pick myself and are set as reminders in my phone are always, ALWAYS, cancelled by her. I hadn't known she was doing that not until the day of the appointment and I'm heading out to it. That's when she will stop me and say 'Oh I cancelled your appointment. If I can't get a massage then what makes you think I'll spend money on you to get one.' She will light her cigarette and puff the smoke in my face before continuing 'You ain't got no place to be why don't you make yourself useful and make me something to eat.' 

Because of this my back gets to the point it is at now. I have tried to tell her many times that I'm not getting a massage, that what I'm undergoing is to correct my back's alignment and the overall function and movement. But she wanted none of it, not to mention my uncle tried to explain what it was as well and how it was different but my aunt only got out of that I'm getting a massage and why must she spend money on me.

To be honest I hate that this happen. But it's a frequent occurrence more or so now because there are so many appointments that I had missed and she refuses to aide me in obtaining a brace which would alleviate so much of my pain. 

"No...no I'm not blaming you. You're right...." I whimper.

I can't drive myself. The pain I feel makes it unbearable to sit up straight and I feel incredibly dizzy. The pain had been too much for me to handle one day that I had actually blacked out and woke up in the infirmary of the Citadel, the pain can get that strong. 

I saw nothing for a moment enduring the piercing gaze of my aunt. I had no other choice for I didn't want to burden Noct and Gladio with this and because I wasn't able to reach my phone.

"Auntie, I know you hate idea but please, please help me get to chiropractor. I'll treat you to breakfast in exchange for this...please. I won't be much use to you if I'm unable to get up move like I should." I say trying to explain and reason with her. 

She hums as the look in her eyes change. They don't soften, no never, but instead they take on a look that means she is thinking. Her eyebrows raise slightly "Fine." She says flatly "I'll do this one thing but I get to choose where I eat." She hisses and all I can do is nod.

I can see her move from my line of view and I immediately begin to grow fearful for I wasn't sure what she was planning. I know she may have something up her sleeve in getting me up but what it is exactly I'm unsure of. I just know I wish for her not to help me up, because knowing her she'd flip the mattress or yank me out of the bed by my feet. Both she's done before and both times had left bruises to my back.

Yet I don't feel any hands on my ankles nor does the mattress lift leaving me to think she's probably watching me, and I can't tell you for the life of me if that's better or worse than actually aiding me.

"Well get up you lazy sod I don't want to be eating lunch when I came in here for breakfast you useless sack of-..." she stops herself.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath preparing myself for what I am about to do. Biting my tongue I force myself to roll onto my side which leaves me shaking and panting softly. I take a few minuets to calm down as I wait for my aggravated nerves and muscles to relax just enough for me to move on to the next position. 

"Well I ain't got all day to wait for you to decide to get up or not." 

I pray she doesn't take it upon herself to finally  _help_ me up.

I can hear my auntie click her tongue and she lets out a loud long drawn out sigh.

"I swear this boy is going to make stroke out." She growls. I can hear her heels clicking softly against the carpet and my heart races. It begins to pound when I see her in my line of view and I know what her intentions are.

"No please, allow me. I'm just resting a b-aaarggh!"

She grabs my arms and yanks me up into a sitting position sending an intense hot pain up and down my back. It feels as if my muscles had exploded in a fiery frenzy and claws tore into my back. I had tried to swallow down the cry of agony that had left me but it was just to much and I'm left shaky. My eyes sting and I'll be honest with you all, I wanted to cry. I am in that much pain but I know better than to in front of my auntie for I don't want to be hit or belittled, I learned that growing up as a small boy that whenever I cried my auntie would kick me down, literally, and berate me and my feelings. Afterwards she always found it necessary to lock me in a dark room telling me that the monsters will come and gobble me up if I made a sound. 

The dark now...I would be lying if I said it didn't scare me. I don't like being in it especially when I'm by myself. The dark makes me uncomfortable and I feel like I can't breathe, but if there is some form of light be it the moon or a tiny glow of a distant street lamp I find myself able to relax.

I try to swallow down the stinging sensation in my throat as I look up at my aunt who is staring me down as if she was expecting something in return for _aiding_ me, a reward perhaps?

"Well!?"

I look at her slightly confused.

"You disrespectful little roach! I bother to help you up and you don't even have the audacity to say thank you for helping you up!" She screeches.

Wrong. I'm always one to say thank you to someone who was kind enough to help me, even to someone like her. What I don't have is the breath, I'm trying to breathe through the hurt I'm under and I simply just can't get words out right now.

I tremble slightly still unable to speak.

The next thing I know my ears are ringing and everything goes white for a few seconds and I'm left rubbing my head and my neck as I take in deep breaths. 

I let out a small breath as I force myself up to my feet "Allow me a minute to dress." I say softly and my aunt snorts as she rolls her eyes "Make it quick...I'll be in the car." She growls as she walks out of my room. 

I close my eyes and begin my slow shuffle towards the attached bath.

_'At least I'm not laying down.'_

**Aunt Scientia P.O.V**

I head to my room and gather my purse before moving to my dresser. I pull open the top drawer and pull out a orange shoe box with a blue pull tab attached to it. I lift the lid off of it and pull out three packs of still wrapped cigarettes and toss them into my bag and I push in the top drawer. I move to the small fridge in the far corner of my room and grab a small glass bottle and stick it in my bag as well before heading out of my room.

Walking down the stairs I catch glimpse of that boys' room. Disgusted, by the simple thought of him being up there moving about irritated me. And knowing that I am the one who will be driving him to the doctor. The thought of having to be the one to care for him is sickening for he hasn't done a single thing for me so I haven't a clue as to why I should worry or care about him and his well being aside from the fact I know my younger brother Ignatius cares about the blasted kid.

I swear to the Six, if this boy wasn't a priority to Ignatius I would've dropped him off at a homeless shelter. My youth and looks have been stolen by him. Those years stressing myself out because or him has robbed me of my chance to find someone who would want me for themselves. 

I feel myself growing hot with anger and it takes everything in my power to simply head outside and not return to his room. Once outside I climb into the passenger side of his car, for there was no way I'm allowing the son of-...ugh. Just thinking of that woman makes my skin crawl. That disgusting lowlife tainting our bloodline with that child...I can never imagine him doing anything worth remembering or praise. A mutt is what he is. 

I shake my head as I reach into my purse and pull out my cigarettes and lighter "August you have brought shame onto our name...our precious bloodline forever contaminated...there is no fixing this. And all because you couldn't control your hormones." I grumble around the stick in my mouth and I inhale.

From where I am sitting I could see the little cretin staggering out of the house. I can see him look around, I assume he is looking for me, and when he spots me he looks back to the front door shaking his head before heading back inside.

That ungrateful brat he's lucky I'm bending over backwards for him by doing this. But that little gesture I can't let slide, I'll teach him to shake his head at me. For all I know he rolled his eyes...he most definitely rolled his eyes and I know for a fact he rolled his eyes...I can't let that slide either.

I hear the door open to the driver side and I look up only to see him looking at me "Auntie...I don't think I can drive. I had asked you because I-...." 

I narrow my eyes at him and he falls silent. He stands there for a moment quietly shuffling his feet before he pulls himself into the seat next to me.

"You lock my door."

"Yes."

"Pardon!"

"Yes ma'am."

The way he said that, with a hiss in his voice I know it was out of disrespect.

"I don't appreciate the tone you're using. You're lucky someone is even bothering to take your sorry backside anywhere! 'Yes ma'am' like _you_ have a right to be annoyed. You're not dealing with a child that you never wanted, you're not being held hostage by someone else's  burdens. You ruin my life with your existence and I frankly wish I didn't have to deal with you. It's always about you and your needs." 

He didn't say anything.

"Oi you stupid brat! Don't you think you owe me an apology!"

He didn't respond.

"You deaf!?"

He shakes his head.

"Then you're stupid."

He starts to shake.

"That's it. You're stupid. Explains a lot."

He looks away "I'm not." He mumbles.

"Yes you are. If you thought that I was going to drive your sorry backside to this appointment then you're stupid." 

He doesn't say anything.

Instead he grabs the keys and sticks them in the ignition and starts the car. "I had only asked because my back hurts...and I'm unsure of my reaction time." He says weakly, I can hear the unease in his voice and his body radiates nervousness and I was somewhere in between feeling overjoyed by the fact he's scared of me and yet at the same time I was disgusted. 

"Its always about you isn't. Why is it always about you!?" I scream and he flinches "You don't know how many times I wish that everyday you would never come home. I pray everyday that you get done to you what you done to me!" I scream. 

I can see him tremble and he bites his lip "I'm sorry I asked you to take me...it was selfish of me." He mumbles.

I can't believe this. He was out making me to be the villain of this scenario and frankly I wasn't having it.

"Oh now I'm the bad guy!?" I bark.

"N-No ma'am I was simply-"

"What trying to make it out like I'm not capable of understanding your needs!?"

"I didn't say-"

"But that's what your implying. You're implying that just because I'm not the one behind the wheel that I don't care or desire to see you functioning."

He's silent.

"What!" I snap.

"I-...."

"What!"

He doesn't say anything.

"I ain't asking you again. What is it you ugly little troll!"

He sniffs and he doesn't make eye contact with me "I feel like you don't care." He whispers.

"I don't care!? I don't care!? You ungrateful little piece of sh- if I didn't care then I would've left you at the hospital when that woman died giving birth to you! If I didn't care I would've put you out on the streets. If I didn't care I wouldn't have bothered toilet training you. Not mention all the money we're losing because of you! Valuable money which could be going on me and bettering my life! But no. Its going on you! All I ever hear is 'I can't move because my back', 'I can't really see that well I think I need glass', 'I can't take that kind of medicine it makes me sick'. I, I, I, and I'm sick of it!" I scream at him.

I am heated. I feel trapped and everything is red I need this idiot to understand that he is ruining my life. I take my still burning cigarette and press the end into the crook of his neck twisting it and grinding it into his ugly pale skin. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and he bites his lip to the point it begins to bleed. Sweat beads on his forehead and when my cigarette is out fully and I pull it from his skin he lets out a small breath.

"That money we're wasting on you could be going on me." I spit at him "Now start the car so can get this over with and I can eat."

**Ignis P.O.V**

I swallow down the lump that had began to form back at the start of our conversation. Everything that she had said was nothing more than lies for I had never once asked her for anything, not after an incident that had left me injured as a small boy.

An incident that I don't want to ever think about again.

I start the car and pull out of the driveway, moving my shoulder to turn the steering wheel proved to be challenging with my new injury but I refused to let her know that it was bothering me. For she'll only burn me more and not to mention I already felt like I was being a burden.

 

We arrive at the doctor office around noon, I could feel the irritation radiating off of my aunt and I can hear her grumbling as she climbs out of the car and slams the door shut behind her. I open the door but I don't get out instead I sit there for a moment bracing myself for the walk I'll need to endure.

"Well I haven't got all day!" I can hear my aunt shout and with how I'm feeling I so desperately wanted to rebuke.

But instead I take a deep breath and silently pray to Six that we'll be seen quickly. I push myself forward and climb out of the car. Standing upright hurt so much for the pain feels like fire going up and spreading through my lower back making every step I take excruciating. I shuffle along slowly with my aunt at my side who was shaking her head "I swear this boy...." she huffs.

I grunt as I trudge forward slowly my steps are shaky and I do my best to not whimper. The walk feels like it goes on four hours and lifetimes so you can only assume my relief when we reach the waiting room. I know better than to expect my aunt to sign me in but I would've appreciated the concern or sympathy. 

"Hello hun." The lady at the front desk says and I attempt a smile but judging by the look I receive I know that my smile was more of a grimace.

"I'm here to see Dr.Wreath...." I huff out. I hate it but I can hear the pain in my voice and I know that the others can hear it.

The lady at the front desk doesn't say anything as she taps away on the keyboard, she pauses a bit giving me a look which means something may be wrong. She looks back at the computer and then back at me "I'm sorry Dr. Wreath is...." she pauses when I groan softly, unintentional of course.

I bite my lip and place a hand on my back "I-..." I begin to say only to feel a small whine escape me "Is there a slot available?" I ask weakly "Please...tell that one is available...I'm in so much pain." I whimper. I hate begging but I can't help it, the pain I am in is so unbearable. So much so that I want to cry. I shake my head and I can feel tears pricking in my eyes.

"Please." I whisper.

The lady at the front desk must've felt something perhaps it was sympathy for she nods "Give me one moment. Go have a seat, Dr. Wreath will see you soon." She says. I thank her and slowly move towards the seats where my aunt is sitting.

I ease myself down and count the minuets which crawl by until I'm called back. As I sit quietly I can hear my aunt complaining "Oh I swear this better be worth my money. For all I know you're getting some rub down while I sit in here with my own aching muscles." I hear her mumbling.

I don't have the strength to respond, I can't get comfortable and honestly at this point I just didn't care.

"You hear me boy!"

I nod. I hadn't heard her but if I hadn't said anything...well reacted my punishment would've been far more painful than what I am experiencing.

"Ignis."

I open my eyes and see Dr. Wreath standing there in the doorway with a wheelchair. She wheels it forward and holds it place, a thing I learn she does for all her patients. Thanking her, I slowly move into the wheelchair prompting my aunt to feign concern "Will he be okay doctor?" She asks.

"He's in good hands."

"Good, geez I tell you this boy is hardheaded. I tell him to do something, he does the exact opposite. And when I learned he was skipping these appointnents I gave him a talking to. But what do I know, I'm just the aunt." She says. 

It was something in the way that my doctor nods that tells me she didn't buy a word my Aunt said and I'm grateful for that. We move in silence as Dr. Wreath wheels me into the examination room and helps me lay down onto the chiropractic table. As she begins to position me she gasps.

"Ignis what happen to your neck, is that a cigarette burn?" 

I bite my lip as my mind goes through every possible yet believable response I could give and all that came to my was "Oh. That, its not a burn but a bruise. I had accidentally injured myself helping the prince's friend...it's nothing to worry about." I say hoping she'll buy my fib. 

She looks at me with uncertainty but she nods "I see. Be careful from now on." 

"I will." I say as she moves the chair out of the way. 

"Alright, lets begin."

 

**Auntie Scientia POV**

This is a complete waste of time. I sigh out of irritation as I pull my phone from my pocket and begin to tap away on one of my favorite sites.

Scrolling through the posted and shared videos I can't help but feel jealous of those who desire to share their personal life. As I look through here and see people flaunting their money I grow sick and disgusted.

For I could be living that life. I could be the one sharing pictures of my personal life and travelling like my little brother if only it wasn't for that boy he dumped on me. 

I shake my head "I swear this boy...I can't stand him." I mutter under my breath.

"Hmm? Boy? You mean that young man who you came in with?" A lady sitting next to me asks.

"Oh." I start to say.

"Is he your son?" She asks.

"Oh heavens no! If I was his mother I would've given him up the day I gave birth to him." I say flatly.

This surprises the nosy woman "Why he seems like a good kid."

"He puts up an act, making people think he's a good kid when in reality he's a good for nothing low life. He deals drugs and steals from me...I try to teach him but all I get in return is disrespect....I'm sick of this I'm at my wits end." I say shaking my head.

"Oh my...." 

The doors open and out walks that blasted boy with his doctor at his side "Now take it easy, don't think about driving in this state okay? Your Aunt will drive you okay." 

I nearly gag at the idea of being his driver but I agreed for the time being "Fine. Come along boy." 

I hear the little parasite follow with a soft 'Yes Auntie' before thanking his doctor. When we got outside and towards the car I noticed that the doctor was still with us as head for the passenger side, annoyed I clear my throat "Yes?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh I'm here to see that Ignis gets in the car safe and sound." She says.

"Why wouldn't he?" I ask flatly.

"Standard protocol ma'am." She pauses. I know why she's still here and it irks me. She wants to see if I am going to keep my word and drive. Cussing I move to the truck where he was standing looking stupid, I grab him by his arm and drag him to the passenger side and shove him inside. I slam the door and I hear him yelp but I continue on to the driver side and speed off.

If I was going to choose where I eat and I had just the place in mind. 

**Ignis P.O.V**

I don't recall falling asleep but I just know I was awoken abruptly by my Aunt hitting me causing me to jerk awake. I look around blinking trying to figure out where I was for the last place I remember seeing was the chiropractor. I'm slapped hard across my face and at this point a slightly more awake enough to register that my Auntie is furious with me. Though when is she not.

"What did you tell that woman!?" She spits and I'm at a loss for words.

"Woman?"

"Don't play stupid with me boy, I know you told that woman something about me that's why she came outside and me drive your sorry backside out of there." My Auntie hisses. And with this bit of information I'm starting to understand what it was she is talking about. 

"Oh. That." I say, though I quickly regret choosing those words for the look in my Auntie's eyes tell me I had angered her further.

"You ungrateful little son of a-" she snarls as she lunges at her fingers claw at my skin as she begins to punch me, each blow harder than the last "You told her that I was the one to burn you didn't you, didn't you!" She snarls as she grabs me forward and slams me back against the car door "No ma'am. I hadn't breathed a word about you. I-...she hadn't asked about it she didn't even know I was injured." I say frantically knowing she wouldn't believe me even if I had spoken the truth. A truth that was at the same time a lie, a lie to keep my Aunt satisfied.

"You stupid boy, you said something to her why else would she carrying herself outside to make sure you weren't driving." She hisses at me and I can feel myself shaking "It's like she said. She was just doing her job nothing more nothing less." I whimper, the fear that is starting to surface I can hear in my voice. The way my voice trembles and is slightly higher is upsetting but the way my Auntie stares down at me in this confided space makes me feel like a mouse trapped in a corner by a starved cat. My heart beats faster and my palms begin to sweat slightly.

I am unsure of what she'll do to me and it makes me scared, for there is no telling the punishment she may deem worthy to use on me.

"I don't believe you. She got you to say something and I know it was about me!" She snarls as she reaches into her bag and pulls out the very bane of my existence, a old leather belt. 

I assume most of you if not all of you can understand the dread I feel towards this item. The notion that when this item appears you know that done something wrong or said something that toed the line and needs to be shown that it was wrong of you to do or say that thing.

Yet for me, it's different. 

I never know what I did or said to anger my Aunt I just know that if I say something that brings forth seething anger from her she'll bring out that belt. She won't hesitate to beat me with it and she hasn't ever hesitated. She brings the belt down onto my body the sharp stinging of the ratty old leather of my skin stings and burns like fire tearing into my flesh and burning beneath my skin just out of my reach of relief.

"You good for nothing lying brat! I know you told her I burned you!" She screams at me as she continues to hit me. 

I try to swallow down the cries that are so desperate to escape me yet the pain I feel is far to great.

"You good for nothing lying boy! I hate you! I hate you!" 

The whipping feels far worse when she says she hates me, almost as if she wants me to feel just how much she hates me.

"Auntie I'm-...I'm telling you the truth, I didn't tell her anything!" I nearly sob, I hate the fiery sting rising in the back of my throat. I want to cry but I know crying in front of my Aunt would only make my punishment longer. She hits me several more times before returning the belt to her bag and her attention goes to fixing her appearance by pulling out her make up bag and looking into the rearview mirror.

"Let this be a lesson to you." She says as she begins applying the make-up. I don't say anything as I wipe at my eyes feeling tears pricking in the corners of my eyes.

My Aunt powers off the car and she proceeds to climb out as I follow her lead causing her to pause and look over at me "Excuse me. Where are you going?" She questions.

"I..." 

"You thought I was going to take you too? You truly are stupid. I'm not going to lose my appetite over sitting next to you. You said you'd buy me food not us. Speaking of which give me your wallet you're buying after all." She says.

"But I don't have any money...." 

"That's fine by me, all I need is your card after all." She says. I frown and reach into my pocket handing her my wallet "Good. Now stay put and don't go anywhere." She says as she exits the car leaving me alone. I watch her disappear into the restaurant.

When I feel certain that she isn't coming back I begin to look around the car. Having my pain taken care of I realize that I'm incredibly hungry. I search the chairs coming away with seventy-five cents. I know that I have a stash of money somewhere within this car but where. 

I search every corner and yet I only come away with five dollars in change. I sigh knowing exactly where my hidden money had gone and I can't help but feel like I can't blame anyone aside from myself for I know full well that my Aunt stole my money as a means to feed her bad habits. "Well...it's better than nothing I suppose." I let out a heavy sigh. A hot meal would've been nice especially when it was at my favorite restaurant. But I knew came here just to deny me entry, that's fine I can handle a little bump in the road. Its what I face dealing with Noct and besides...I'm used to not getting my way. Being Noct's advisor and his older brother I have always given up what it was I wanted for him. Don't get me wrong, when it comes to my friends I am more than happy to give them what ever it is that I have because I love them and I know that they would do the same for me. Now at first it bothered when I was little only because I was a child and I wanted to keep the things I had to myself but over time and being around Noct I had begun to feel that way less and less and the more I wished to see him happy and smiling.

However this isn't the case for my Aunt. I don't particularly care to see her happy and nor do I care to see her smile. As cruel as it sounds the same can be said for me for her. She has never once done anything to make me smile or happy despite all that I do for her. I know that she doesn't care about me and if she could she'd put me out. I have only ever been kind and caring to my Aunt and as odd as it is to say I love her...or at least I think I do and I would never hurt here but she wastes no time in hurting me. 

I can't tell you where I went wrong or what I did to make our relationship the way it is but if I could fix it I would.

I climb out of the car and cross the street to reach the small corner shop that sits nearby. I needn't to worry about my Aunt coming back for she tends to take her time when she dines out. And not in the way you and I take our time, she'll stall over the menu and say she's not sure of to get but she'd like to start with the alcohol. She'll finish an entire bottle of wine and then order a dish and a second bottle of wine...anyway needless to say she's the reason why my family doesn't go out much, however she'll blame it on me.

I make my way inside the corner store and begin to browse the aisle before heading to the ready made foods. The assortment isn't anything to fantastic just some variety  burgers, hotdogs, and rolled tacos. The tacos looked good and I decide to go for one. Grabbing the small red and white tray I catch glimpse of a small sign stating that I could get a hotdog, chips, and a drink all for three dollars. A deal that I know I will be able to become full off of. 

So I prepare my hotdog and I can't help but wonder if Noct and Prompto do this. Perhaps they stop at the store on the way home on the days I can't get them. Grab themselves a fizzy drink and sit and chat.

It must be nice to have that kind of friendship with another. I often find myself questioning if Noct sees our friendship the same as the one he has with Prompto but part of me feels like he doesn't view it that way. Perhaps its because I'm always reminding him of his responsibilities with school and that that comes with being a prince. I wonder if he even likes me around or if I'm just a bother to him.

I finish adding the fixings to my hotdog and grab a bag of plain chips and a Coke, a drink Prompto insists is a great drink, before heading for the checkout.

I shuffle slowly along with the line. I eventually reach the counter and pay for my food and return to my car. I sit my drink in the cup holder and set my tray on my lap as I take my phone out of my side pocket and turn on my radio app. I select my favorite station and I begin to eat.

I can't help but find myself drifting back to thinking about Noct and Prompto and their bond. I wonder if I have that kind of bond with Gladio. I believe we're close but the exact level of our friendship is probably questionable. Perhaps he views me in the same light that Noct does.

Just some bother.

The hotdog begins to taste bitter as my eyes begin to sting and throat burns. As for Prompto I'm unclear of his thoughts on me. I know he knows that I'm Noct's advisor and that I tend to always hang around him but did he view me as a friend? I know that we hung out once or twice but was that enough to warrant a bond or friendship?

Probably not. Now that I'm thinking about it Prompto and I are most likely not friends. He still seems a little uneasy around me and sometimes he calls me Mr. Scientia or Mr. Ignis.

Stuffing the rest of the hotdog into my mouth in a lame attempt to stop myself from wanting to cry. I wipe at my eyes pushing my glasses up as I do so. 

I hate the uncertainty but I can't help but wonder if Noct, Gladio, and maybe possibly  Prompto are genuinely my friends.


	4. Sundays

**Noctis POV**

My favorite day of the week out of all the days is Sunday. Unlike Monday, the universally hated day, its not hard to start. Unlike Tuesdays there's no dragging along, unlike Wednesday its easy to spell. Unlike Thursday that's no cramming for quizzes. unlike Friday, despite it being universally loved, there's no tests. Saturdays are cool but people tend to want to do things on that day like get up early or go shopping. Which is fine and all but it's not what I call the 'Perfect Saturday'. 

Sunday, however. People tend to stay indoors and sleep in on Sunday. Sunday is a day to recover and do nothing, my kind of day because who doesn't like relaxing or sleeping in. 

Er...well I know someone but I mean everyone who isn't Ignis will enjoy this day...that is.

Which is why I haven't gotten up yet, I could all ready feel my mind starting to slip back into a dozing state and honestly I kinda just wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't have anything planned and I hadn't heard anything from Ignis so I guess that means everything is taken care of.

So no plans means I'm free to nap without question.

My mind wanders a bit and right when I can myself getting ready to drift I realize something that I hadn't before.

Ignis hadn't spoken to me since Friday. 

And I know that I complain when he does call me but I do it just to get on his nerves. I appreciate the concern and worry and stuff. He's never not called me, and even if its not a call to tell me something important about my duties as prince and soon to be king it was always a goodnight call.

Where we talk to each other for a bit before going to bed.... I made it sound like we're a couple...ugh. It's the only way I could think to explain it...ugh...it's something we've done since we were little and just kept doing it.

Anyway, I just thought it was weird. To be fair I hadn't called him either but it's mostly because I don't want to bother him if he's busy. Unlike me who is never busy.

I pull the covers closer and tighter around myself "I'm sure if it was important he would've called." I mumble softly and with that I allow myself to fall asleep.

 

When I wake up again it's to the sound of my phone ringing. I don't bother to get it not at first I simply allow it to ring for a moment more before answering it when my ringtone starts getting on my nerves.  

"Hello?" I yawn.

'Sup dude- er...were you still sleeping? Did I wake you?'

It's Prompto. And yes, yes you did.

"Nah...I was already up just didn't feel like get out of bed." I lie.

'Oh.'

He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"So...wha'cha want?" I ask again. I hope it came off as friendly and not annoyed.

'Oh um. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Arcade. I heard that they have a new game and too I could really go for their hotdogs right now.'

Well I am hungry and frankly I don't think Iggy is coming today so no harm in going besides if he does pop up he can let himself in likes he's done so many times before.

Ignis is the only burglar to break into your house, clean it, and cook you dinner. 

"Yeah...I'll go. Should I meet you there or...?" I ask.

'Oh um...lets meet up at my place.' 

"Okay. Be there soon."

'Kay.'

"Bye."

'Bye.'

I end the call and let out a heavy sigh as I let the phone drop into the mattress. I really didn't want to go out today, my plan of sleeping in all day and only getting up when I needed to was now out the window. I didn't hate spending time with Prompto but I just didn't want to get up and with Prompto it's a lot of getting up.

Is it so wrong to be lazy?

I guess the upside to this is the fact I'll be able to get something to eat and I can try to maintain my high score in that one monster game. Other than that I just can't get myself to get up and go anywhere but I also know that Prompto would be upset if I didn't go. I sigh heavily and push myself up and make my way over to the closet where I pull down a shirt and jacket and move to the dresser where I grab a pair of pants.

I let out a sigh as I begin to dress slowly not feeling any real need to rush not because I felt like I could get away with it since I'm a prince but mostly because I'm lazy. I look to my phone half expecting to see a text from Ignis but there isn't a single one or his usual wall of text bubbles.

I frown but I tell myself that he's just busy. I walk out of my room as I tug on my behemoth jacket and as I make my way into the living room I glance at the guest room turned bedroom which Ignis stays in when he spends the night which isn't often. It's kinda rare actually.

So rare in fact that I consider it to be Prompto's room because he uses it more than my own brother. Which is a bit disheartening.

I leave my apartment, lock it, and take the elevator down to the ground level where I head for the parking garage. Despite Prompto not living that far from me I just didn't feel like walking. I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys to the Star of Lucis. I am a pretty good driver though I prefer to be driven.   

I unlock the car and climb into the car and start it. I set my phone on the phone holder that sits on the dashboard "Call Prompto." I say as I pull out of the garage. 

My phone rings a few times before Prompto picks up "Sup buddy." I hear him say.

"I'm on my way." 

'Oh okay, I'm ready to go. I'll be waiting.' 

"Got'cha."

I order my phone to end the call and I proceed to drive to Prompto's house...er apartment. 

As I drive I can't help but think back to earlier how I hadn't gotten an text from Ignis. For me I can't help but wonder if Ignis is okay and part of me feels like I need to text him just to double check. But I also don't want to bother him if he's doing something important. I sigh and decide on call him "Call Iggy."

The phone rings.

And rings.

And rings...

And rings.....

Before going to his voice mail, cussing under my breath I once again have my phone hang up. I know I shouldn't worry cuz I know Ignis. He'll call back when he can which is usually three minuets after the call. 

Three minuets pass which turns into five minutes then ten.

"Ah man Specs what's up?" I mumble shaking my head a bit "Maybe my dad has him busy." I mumble to myself as I turn onto the street leading to Prompto's house.

Taking a few more left turns I eventually reach my friend's home where I see him standing out front. Prompto spots me and he waves as I pull up and stop the car allowing him to get in.

"Sup buddy." I hear him say with a smile.

"Hey." I respond.

"So what's up?" He asks and I shrug "Nothing really...haven't heard from Ignis at all today...." 

"Hmm. Maybe he's giving you a break?"

"Tsk. Doubt it, Ignis is always bothering me. This is just kinda weird." 

"Well...maybe he is busy." 

"That's what I'm thinking." 

"I'm sure he'd call when he has the chance."

I nod "Yeah I guess."

**Prompto P.O.V.**

I can tell that Noct is a bit worried about his advisor which makes sense seeing how they are like brothers. During the ride I did what I could to help him feel better. Distracting him and telling him that Ignis is okay.

When we arrive at the arcade Noct still hasn't heard from Ignis causing him to grow flustered. 

"If you want we could swing by his place?" I suggest.

But he shakes his head "He might be working late." He says sounding a bit annoyed.

"Does he usually work on Sundays?" I ask.

"No. He gets the weekends off but he sometimes goes up the Citadel in my place and works on stuff. But he always leaves his phone on."

"He'll call. Just give him sometime." I say trying to get him to stay positive "I will...just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong or that he is upset." Noct admits "Could just be my imagination though." He adds.

"Maybe he's feeling stressed with work and that's what you're picking up on." I suggest making Noct nod "I suppose."  

I can tell he's worried and I don't any other way to help him feel better besides us going over to Ignis' place.

"Hey Noct, if you want we can go visit Iggy. Maybe checking in on him will help you feel better." I suggest.

"Yeah...maybe. But at the same time I don't wanna bother him if he is busy doing something." Noct says looking towards the arcade. 

"I doubt he'd feel that way about you. You're his brother so to say. And I think he'd like the fact we're worried about him." I say.

"True." He adds.

"Look how about we swing by. Ya'know bring him some Ebony and just check in on him to put you at ease." 

"Yeah. Can't hurt. Besides no point in wondering when we can just check." 

I nod as Noctis starts the car once again and pulls out of the parking lot and heads for Ignis' home. 

"Would you like for me to try calling him?" I ask and Noct nods "Maybe try your phone this time. He may pick up." He says and I nod pulling my phone out of my pocket and search my contacts for Ignis' name.

"What should I say?" I ask realizing that I'm going to be the one to talk to him. You see Ignis and I aren't exactly buddy buddy level yet. In fact I don't even know if he sees me as a buddy, or a friend, or an acquaintance. He probably thinks I'm annoying.

Which is understandable. A lot of people think that about me and I've just gotten used to it...still hurts though. But for me talking to Ignis takes a lot of nerve and trying to calm down first. 

Its kinda like talking to a teacher or a doctor for the first time after years of your parent doing it. Or talking to some really important politician. I mean in some sense Ignis would be considered a politician right? I think I seen Ignis on TV speaking...maybe?

It looked liked him. Didn't really sound like him though....

What was I talking about again?

Oh! Yeah, right, Ignis. 

Like I said we aren't on the same level as I am with Noct. Where we can comfortably joke and say this or that I don't know if I can or should do that with Ignis. And to be honest I feel like I'm being disrespectful by not calling him 'Mister Ignis' or 'Mister Scientia' but Noct reassured me that Ignis would probably not like that. And is fine with just being called Ignis.

But I don't really know. Feels kinda wrong.

"Just ask him if he's okay." Noct says "And that we're coming to check on him." 

I nod as type the message, double check my spelling and send the message. "Okay Noct its sent.... So now what we wait for him to respond or...?" I ask.

"We're going over there now." Noct says as he turns onto a new road.

I say nothing and nod as I keep my eyes on the phone waiting for a response from Ignis.

"Has he texted?" Noct asks about a hour and a half in to the drive "Nope. Nothin'." I say shaking my head.

"Maybe he's sick?" I suggest.

**Noct POV**

"No. Iggy would still text me even if he is sick." 

Which goes for anyone really, but Ignis is different. He will drag himself out of bed and make his way to my place even when he's feeling under the weather. 

I remember a time where Ignis had dropped by my apartment but he was so violently sick. 

_Ignis lays under the blanket shivering a layer of sweat covers his forehead as pained whimpers leaves his lips followed by several violent coughs which send pangs of pain through his chest._

_Mr. Scientia walks into the room carrying a tray of food for his nephew "Ignis. Are you up? I have some food for you." He says. Ignis sniffs "I'm awake..." Ignis mumbles his voice a harsh whisper. Hearing this his uncle frowns "You sound terrible." He says softly as he sets the tray on a nightstand. "Have you tried some honey?"_

_"I feel to weak to get up." Ignis mumbles as he tries to push himself up only to find that his arms held no strength. "Don't over do it." His uncle says as he pulls the blanket up Ignis' chest and swaps out the damp cloth with a cold one._

_"Here try to eat something." Ignatius says as he picks up the bowl of soup that sits on the tray, he lifts some soup onto the spoon brings it to Ignis' lips "Here." He says gently and Ignis obeys slurping the chicken flavored broth down._

_"Good boy. Here. Try a bit more." He says as he lifts another spoonful to Ignis' mouth._

_Ignis finishes the bowl of soup and his uncle spoon feeds him a spoonful of thick cherry flavored cough syrup and allows him to sleep once more._

_Though the Astrals seem to have another plan in place for him. Ignis had been on the brink of falling asleep when something in the pit of his stomach tells him to call Noctis. He isn't sure what it is but he knows based off of his feeling its important._

_Ignis lifts his head and blinks as he lifts his hand up to the nightstand and grabs his phone checking the texts. The last text he sent had been an hour ago but he knows anything can happen within that time._

_He drags his other arm forward and begins to text Noctis asking him if he is okay. It takes the prince a couple of minuets but he does respond with a vague 'Yeah' which is a red flag to Ignis that Noctis isn't doing great._

_He knows he needs to get up and go check on the prince but part of him wonders if he would be able to get up. Ignis huffs as he pushes himself up to a sitting position and he huffs._

_He pants as he sits there on his bed his eyes unfocused. On the count of three Ignis forces himself to his feet and stumbles to his closet where he grabs his jacket and his pants tugging them on and grabs his glasses as he stumbles out of the door._

_His movements are slow and stiff. And as he makes his way down the hall he coughs loudly and gasps for air before falling into another fit of coughing. His belly churns and cramps with his coughs causing him to groan. Ignis stumbles into a wall in the living room catching the attention of his uncle who goes to investigate the sound only to find nephew leaning against the hall stand._

_"Ignis!? Ignis what are you doing out of bed? I told you to get some rest." Ignatius says sounding surprised that his nephew went against his orders._

_"Noct." Is all Ignis could rasp out._

_"His Highness is okay. He can and will survive without you for at least a week. You need to put your health first." Ignatius says._

_"But...he always responds to my texts. Something's the matter...." Ignis says his voice like a grumble._

_"He's most likely playing with his new friend."_

_"Still...gotta be sure."_

_Ignatius sighs knowing that this is a losing battle. He huffs nodding "Fine. If you insist. But drive slow and if you can't make it back stay the night."_

_Ignis nods as he sloppily collects his keys and stumbles out the front door with his uncle smirking behind him._

_And once he makes it to his car his head is spinning making it hard to focus. He feels his sour belly churning making his mouth water and he can't help but to lower his forehead on the steering wheel as he swallows down the urge to vomit. Ignis lifts his head slowly and blinks against the harsh bright sunlight causing him to groan as the light causes his headache to send ripples of pain through his skull._

_The drive to Noctis' apartment Ignis doesn't remember despite him driving at a slow pace but he does remember the slow painful walk up to the flat. His legs feeling as if blocks of concrete were chained to his ankles making him inch forward slowly. He feels incredibly hot and found it hard to breathe. His clothes feel uncomfortably tight as if the collar of his shirt were trying to choke him._

_His head is spinning making it hard to look around with out seeing the world twirl violently. The constant spinning isn't helping his stomach and Ignis wants nothing more than to lay down and sleep but his need to check on his brother is stronger than his need to sleep._

_Finally stepping off of the elevator Ignis coughs into the fold of his arm and staggers down the hall. He stumbles and collides with the wall when his world spins again forcing him to close his eyes._

_Everything is still spinning by the time he reaches Noctis' door where he knocks weakly. He hopes it was loud enough for the Prince to hear._

_Luckily the door opens revealing a confused Noctis._

_"Iggy what are you doing here? I was told you were sick."_

_Ignis opens his mouth to speak but instead a heavy pant leaves him as he sways to the left only to be caught by the prince._

_"You don't look so good. In fact you look horrible."_

_Ignis only whimpers for his head is still spinning._

_Not wanting Ignis to stand any longer Noctis helps inside and closes the door locking it behind them._

_"Come on let's get you off your feet." Noctis says leading Ignis to the couch where he helps Ignis sit down._

_"Alright let's get you comf-" Noctis stops and smirks. He knows he shouldn't laugh but Ignis is so disoriented that he doesn't realize that he put his uniform over his pajamas._

_Noctis snorts as he begins to remove the uniform. Tossing his button up vest, black slacks, and shoes aside Ignis is once again in his sleepwear._

_Laying curled on his side clutching his stomach Ignis closes his eyes as Noctis leaves the room to fetch the other a blanket and a more comfortable pillow._

_"I got you a blanket and a pillow."  Noctis says as he returns "I figured you'd feel more comfortable in here- Ignis?" Noctis nearly shouts as he rushes over to his brother "Ignis what's wrong?" Noctis asks._

_"I think...I think...." Ignis moans softly before he covers his mouth with his hand. Knowing what Ignis is trying to say the prince rushes to the kitchen where he grabs the trash can and brings it back to Ignis._

_"Here Iggy." Noctis says softly as Ignis takes the small plastic bin onto his lap and bows his head over the top._

_"How you feeling?" Noctis asks gently as he sits down next to his sibling. As if to answer the younger male, Ignis begins to retch for he isn't able to keep it down any longer. Noctis gives him a sympathetic look as he places a hand on Ignis' back where he begins to rub his back._

_Ignis continues to retch his belly refusing to settle down. "If you weren't feeling good you should've stayed home." Noctis says softly._

_"Worried about you." Ignis gasps before throwing up again._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Didn't answer."_

_"I didn't see the text, I was charging my phone."_

_Ignis nods weakly._

_It takes almost ten minuets but eventually nothing else comes up, Noctis helps Ignis lay down and gets him comfortable._

_"Should I move this?" Noctis asks._

_Ignis shakes his head "I'll throw up again...." he swallows "I had been sick many times already." Ignis mumbles._

_Noctis nods in understanding "I'll make you some tea and soup, in the mean time you get some sleep okay?"_

_Ignis nods and closes his eyes._

I remember that day, Ignis despite being incredibly ill still showed up at my place. So I know that him being sick isn't going to get him to not check in. So I know that this feeling that I can't explain but I know that I trust the feeling that I have. The feeling that I have that everything in me is telling that I need to check on Ignis. Every fiber of my being is telling me that something is wrong.

I don't know what it is I just know that I need to make sure that he's okay.

"I wonder why he hasn't texted back." Prompto murmurs. 

"I don't know.... All I know is that I'm worried about him." I say.

Prompto nods "I feel the same."

We both ride in tense silence the rest of the ride there.

It's around five in the afternoon when we arrived at the manor. 

I park near the curb and glare at the home. We sit there for a bit before we both climb out of the car and head to the manor. 

"You think he's up for a visit?" Prompto asks.

"Not like he's ever given me a choice." I say as step up to the door and knock "I just pray he's alright." I add.

We don't get a response.

I knock again and we wait.

And we wait.

And wait.

And wait.

But like before we are met with nothing and I don't know if I should knock again. I knock again but this time its louder and harder sounding more like a bang.

"If he doesn't hear that then...I dunno what." I grumble.

"Maybe he's not home?" Prompto says.

"But his car is here." I says dismissing that idea.

I pound on the door again and ring the video door bell. I can hear the bell buzzing loudly outside and I know that its just as loud indoors.

"Hey, Ignis! It's me Noct!" I bark.

This time I know that I had been heard for me and Prompto can hear shouting on the other end causing the both of us to look at each other.

The commotion lingers a bit longer before someone get's on the intercom. The voice I recognize as belonging to his aunt "Oh Highness...just a moment."

Me and Prompto glance at each other before the front door is open revealing his aunt. She is dressed in a thin see-through purple robe that stops just inches below her thigh. It is hard to ignore and as much as I don't want to see it me and Prompto can't help but see her- ummm....

_Coughs._

You know...her underwear. Which is...very revealing....

_Cough._

Um...anyway.

"Hello my Highness." She says.

"Yeah...um...." I say rubbing the back of my neck "Where's Ignis?" I ask.

"Ignis?" She says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"He's not here. But perhaps _I_ can help with something?" 

I can't help the cringe that I feel crawling up my back causing me to shudder.

"Yeah...no. I need Ignis' help with something that only he is able to do." I say. 

This makes her frown and I can tell that these weren't the words she wanted to hear.

"Is he here?" Prompto asks sounding flustered.

"No. He's. Not." She says flatly.

"Are you sure?" I ask "His car is-" 

"He went with his uncle in his car. They won't be back for sometime." She says smoothly.

"But his-"

"His phone is in the shop. It needs repairing."

I am not buying it but I can tell she doesn't want me in the house. I still need to check though. I wasn't going anywhere until I know for sure.

"Can I just check please?" I beg.

His aunt turns her head towards the indoors and screams as loud as possible "Ignis! Ignis! Ignis get down here!"

Nothing.

"See?"

I frown "Well can I at least leave him a note?" 

I can tell that she doesn't want me to go in but she seems to allow it. I step inside gesturing to Prompto to stay put. As I step inside and glance around the first floor but from where I am standing I didn't see him.

I can feel her eyes on me so I head upstairs to Ignis' room, however as I reach the top of the steps I can Ignis' aunt shouting from below.

Something about Ignis not being there. But I didn't care in the least. Entering Ignis' room I notice that nothing seems out of place. I pluck a sheet of notepad paper from the Ninja Turtle notepad Ignis has on the wall.

I pick up a marker and jot down something quick.

**Specs,**

**I hope you're okay. Text me as soon as you get to home.**

**\- Noct**

With that I set the pen down and start to leave the room when I hear a sound. It sort of sounded like a whimper or a gasp but I wasn't to sure if it came from Ignis' room or not. 

I thought about checking it out but I know his aunt didn't want me to linger longer than I should be. She has a way of keep tabs on time and how long stuff things should take.

Sighing I head back down and as I leave I hear her say "I told you no one was up there." 

I say nothing as I motion to Prompto to follow me back to the car.

 

**Prompto POV**

Noct and I are eating at the local McDonalds. As we eat I notice that Noct seems bothered by something, it seemed that way since we left Scientia Manor.

"Noct, you okay?" I ask.

He sighs a bit "I...don't know...I half expected Ignis to have texted me by now. But...." he sighs "He...I just hope he's okay." He mumbles.

"Well his aunt did say that his phone was in the shop. So he wouldn't be able to text." I explain.

"I know but...he has a landline so he should call." Noct explains frowning as he plays with a fry "Can I tell you that I feel like something just isn't right with that women...I feel like she's hiding something or not telling the truth...." 

I nod.

I felt it too especially with how she had an answer for everything.

"I mean I did feel like somethin' was off. Like I was getting scary movie neighbor vibes from her." I say.

"See. And I don't know what it was but when I went to Iggy's room to leave him a note.... I thought I heard breathing....coming from his closet." Noct says and the look on his face told me that the incident had freaked him out.

I don't blame him. 

I know I would've booked it too...though probably much faster.

I didn't like the look on his face because it scares me to see him scared. I needed to say something to reassure him to give him a piece of mind.

And thinking back on the whole thing I think I may know what's going on.

At least I hope I do.

"It's just so weird. Why she wouldn't let me in the house or upstairs, and when she did it it was begrudgingly." Noct says. 

"Hmm...I could be wrong but I think I have a hunch on what could've possibly went down." I say an I can hear the lack of confidence in my voice. Cuz I was just spit-balling a theory.

"All right, hear me out on this. Maybe the reason why she didn't want you in the house or upstairs wasn't because she could've been holding Ignis hostage but because there was another man in the house." I say earning me a confused look from Noct "You know maybe she was...you know. Maybe she is in a secretive relationship." I add "Why else was she dressed like that? I mean who answers the door like that?" 

Noctis blinks and I think he's following along so I continue "I mean why else did she sound out of breath and so surprised that it was you." 

"But she's not married." 

"Exactly. She thought you were Ignis or his uncle. I mean yeah you're the prince but you really don't what she does, but being a Scientia and doing a act like that probably won't sit well with the family." I say.

"But then...if there was a strange guy in the house...."

"Dude, she panicked. She told him to hide and she was trying to play it off like she was alone."

"Yeah but he was in Ignis' closet." 

"Maybe he was trying to spy and see who it was. And when he heard or saw you he fled to Ignis' room." I explain.

Noctis seems to relax a bit and nod "I guess... and that seems like something that could happen but I'm just worried..."

"If it'll make you feel better just know you'll see him tomorrow." 

Noctis nods "I know...but it can't get here fast enough."


	5. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tosses in more Iggy Headcanons*

**Ignis POV**

_'Don't speak a word of this boy!'_

_'Y-Yes ma'am.'_

_'Where is your phone?'_

_'I-In the shop.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I accidentally dropped it....'_

_'Where were you yesterday?'_

_'I-....'_

_A sniffle._

_'Stop crying!'_

_A slap to the face._

_'Now I'll ask you again where were you.'_

_'Out with my uncle...fetching this and that.'_

_'Is that the best you can do?'_

_Silence._

_'Tsk. You good for nothing-...it'll do.'_

_More silence._

_'If I catch wind of any of this, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you.'_

_A weak nod._

_'Get out of my sight.'_

_A frantic scramble of bare feet against hardwood flooring._

 

The alarm on my phone rings out loudly through my _room_ and I say it like that for I am not exactly in my preferred bedroom. I had been to get out of my own room and out of fear I fled to my second room of sorts. 

The basement.

No one comes down here anymore. Practically forgotten over the years by my uncle and unbeknownst to my aunt which makes this place my haven of sorts. I too had forgotten its existence for the last time I had apparently been in here was when I was a small boy for there are several stuffed animals coated in layers of dust. 

I don't recall when I had re-encountered the basement but upon stumbling on its existence I had begun to clean it up and over time I had brought things down here such a cot with a blanket and pillow, a small desk fan, a folding television dinner table, a rug, portable radio, and a lantern.

I sit up and rub at my eyes. I don't exactly feel energized for sleeping on the cot always leave me feeling sleepy and stiff. I reach for my phone which lays down on the floor next to my glasses. I turn off the alarm and turn on the lantern at the head of my bed which sits on top of a box.

I set my phone down and rub at my face again before I sigh heavily. Glancing at the stairs that leads to the main house I feel dread washing over me. I don't wish to see nor have any form of confrontation with my aunt.

Not after what had happen yesterday. 

I slowly get to my feet and limp slowly towards the stairs. Each slow step sends a ripple of pain up and through my legs and back like fiery pangs. Making every step much more difficult.

Stepping out of the basement and into the kitchen I can't help but feeling like I'm trespassing in my own home. I can feel that I am unwanted here and frankly I hate it. I hate it because I feel more like a guest here and that I'm lucky to be here. I think part of that feeling has to do with the fact that my uncle isn't home right now.

If he were home then maybe...maybe I would feel a bit more at home than I do now.

I head to my regular bedroom and gather a change of clothes, a simple t-shirt and a pair of gray slacks and set them on my bed. The sight of the sheets and mattress...it makes me cringe as I can feel the memory of last night resurface. It makes me nauseous and lightheaded. I try to shake the memory from my thoughts but the more I think about it the more vivid it becomes-....

But I truly wish not to speak of the topic. But the truth is I wasn't with my uncle. I couldn't have been with him for he hasn't been home for almost a month. He's to return soon however that's incredibly vague. 

The other thing that is false is my phone. It's not in the shop, my aunt has it. I will share this however, it all started with my phone. I had been using it to listen to music whilst I laid in my bed for my back had still been hurting after my adjustment. I had been close to dozing when my aunt had came into the room. She smelled strongly of alcohol and I knew she was drunk.   

She had accused me of tarnishing her name online. She claimed that I had told my friends all that she had done to me but I had done no such thing. She refused to believe me for she had a firm grasp on her belief and well...she....

Anyway.

I head to the bathroom and I begin to run the shower. As I wait for it to run hot I start to undess out of my pajamas. I close my eyes hissing as my night shirt brushes against my back and shoulder. 

I drop the shirt to the floor and I move to my pants, slowly I shimmy out of them. Like with my shirt the material of my pants irritates the skin on my legs.

I kick them next to the shirt. Standing there in my boxers I turn around just enough to see my back in the mirror. From this angle I can see the cause of my pain. There are several long deep red scratches on my back, on my shoulder reaching down to the middle of my back is a large bruise. I turn my attention to my legs where I see more scratches and bruises. 

The ones on my legs are nearly as big as the one on my back. I move to the tub and test the water, it's hot now so I add my boxers to the pile and step under the hot water. 

I can't exactly say that this bath was entirely painless. The hot water did little to ease the aching pain and it irritated my bruises. The soap stung my scratches and I found that I couldn't get out of the tub fast enough.

After that ordeal I can't help but question if I should bother with attending class today. I ache all over and I cannot really walk as well or briskly as I had been able to do Friday. It's not like anyone there would care if I was out. I haven't any friends at the college I am attending. To be frank I haven't had any friends outside of Noct and Gladio and its been that way ever since I was six years old.

Granted, there is Prompto. But like I had said before I am not entirely sure if he considers me a friend.

And at the college I get a sense that people don't like me or is jealous of me. I had on several occasions overheard people talking about me behind my back.

Quite literally and figuratively. You see there had been a time where we had a quiz and a majority of the class failed while others had a passable grade. I and one other student had been the only one to score a one hundred. We couldn't have been called out for cheating for there had been four different versions of the test. I had test D and she had test A. Anyway, knowing this I heard other students claim that I believed that I was better than them and that I am a perfectionist that I always got to be perfect.

I don't think that. And I didn't know I had given off that image. It's just something that I had happen to pick up and that stuck with me after years of training from that private school my uncle had me attend to become Noct's advisor.

I don't ever realize that I'm overdoing it or that I'm over achieving.

But....

If everyone says it then it must be true, right?

I hear it from Noct and Gladio. I even hear it from the glaives and the king. It's just-... you don't think that do you?

I suppose you do. Everyone does.

_Sighs._

It's just...when I am given a task I can't help but want to get it right and cover everything. Example, if I'm tasked with handling upcoming social events I'm going to make sure that I have all the names of those who will be attending, those who are unable to show, times they will be arriving and departing. Not to mention fix the guests with grand meals and then I need to convince Noct to partake and write him a speech....

_Sighs._

Saying it out loud I sound crazy. I guess I can see it sort of. But I.... I don't know. 

I head back to my room where I find myself staring at my clothes that lays on my bed. I can't bring myself to get dressed not when I already felt how my pajamas treated my injuries so I am not to sure on how comfortable I would be in my school clothes.

I doubt I could last the entire day. But I know that I can't miss class either so I am not entirely sure on what to do. Luckily the choice is made for me when I hear the sound of heels clicking against the floorboards and the smell of cigarette smoke wafts into my room. All telltale signs that my aunt is awake and moving about the top floor however I know her well enough to tell when she'll make her way down the stairs. 

I have approximately twenty minuets to get out of the house, this gives me enough time to get dressed and prepare a lunch...if there is anything in the fridge.

I move to my dresser and I pull out my medical kit. Opening it I remove the gauze and wrap my injuries hoping that this would lessen the pain I am in. I finish wrapping my chest and legs and store the remaining gauze back in the kit and return the kit to the drawer before grabbing the pants.

Dressing is painful. I attempted to avoid the lip of my slacks brushing my bruises and scratches through the wrappings. I squeeze my eyes shut as I pull them all the way up and button them. I pause a moment to pull on my shirt.

I consider stuffing my shirt into my pants but I decide against it. I forgo my belt something that I don't usually do but when I do its in favor of my suspenders. But alas I dare not wear that either for it will be pressing on my back.

Once dressed I gather my backpack and head downstairs with ten minuets to spare, tending to injures and dressing had eaten up a good majority of my time due to me moving much slower. I have enough time to fix myself a lunch before I have to leave.

I limp into the kitchen and move to the fridge. Opening the door I am met with a rather disheartening sight. There is close to nothing inside. Well in the terms of lunch in which I'm allowed to touch and eat. Part of is tempted to take and use the summer sausage that my aunt eats while drinking but the last time I had touched for my own consumption I had been hit with a frying pan that had been cooling off.

Needless to say when it came into contact with me it was still very hot.

I close the fridge and try my luck with the pantry and cupboards. The pantry only had the bare necessities for cooking such as flour, sugar, salt, canned goods, etc. Which will do me no good at school for I'll be lacking the necessary tools to make it taste good. Not to mention I can't lug pots around in my bag.

The cupboard being my last hope. I had lucked upon a jar of half eaten peanut butter and one package of saltine crackers. Not exactly my idle lunch but beggars cannot be choosers and currently I'm the beggar. I stick both in my backpack deciding that I'll just grab a plastic knife from the mess hall at school.

Moving as quickly yet quietly as possible I exit the house with the hopes that I had not alerted my aunt of my presence or exit. Making my way to the car I catch glimpse of my aunt on the balcony where her room is stationed, I know not if she is aware if I am there or if she sees me and is choosing to ignore me. Either way I don't care as along as she is nowhere near me I'm fine with her pretending I'm invisible.

I climb inside my car and start the engine as I pull out of the driveway I can see that she spots me. She puts out her cigarette and heads inside the house. With that I head off to school.

  
I don't exactly know what I had been thinking. Going to school whilst in pain. I mean I'm sure my aunt would've left me alone.... Probably not but it had been wishful thinking. So frankly I think that coming here is probably the best option.

I move slowly through the halls with every step I feel hot pain blooming through my shoulder, back, and legs. Switching shoulders for my backpack doesn't change anything and there isn't anything that I can do to soothe the pain in my legs.

I should've taken something for the pain when I was at home but I had been to focused on leaving. 

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look up. There are about ten flights of stairs I must cross to get to my classes, the thing is I just don't have the strength nor the pain tolerance to climb them. It is a bit further but I take the elevator.

At least this way I'll be able to set my bag down for a bit. Stepping off the elevator I sling my bag over my shoulder wincing when the bag hits my back. The elevator dings and the doors open allowing me to step off. The walk to the classroom is slow and I am never more grateful to sit down in my desk. I do my best to ignore the nagging ache on the back of my legs.

I drop my backpack down at the side of my chair. And lean forward crossing my arms over the desk and lay my head down on them burying my face into the dark space in between my chest and arms. I close my eyes trying to breathe through the pain.

I don't exactly know how long I laid there like that. I do know that I did find myself waking up to the sound of a door closing and loud voice shouting out a greeting.

I sit up blinking through the sleepy haze that clings to me. I shift a bit and grab up my backpack and lay it on my desk where I take out my notebook.

My professor begins his lectures as he talks and explains this and that I find myself struggling to focus.

My body aches but its nothing I can't handle...sort of.

Through the long class I find myself unable to focus due to the aches. I wish I could say that I had been able to ignore the hurt but I hadn't been able to. I needed to go home but at the same time I am scared to go back there for its a Monday and I know that on these days my aunt stays home. And after yesterday I am far more scared to head back there for I know she has spent the day drinking and she will be violent.

Knowing this I decide to try and make it to the end of the day. The key word being try.

Checking my watch, I see that my time in my class is over and it's now my lunch. Which means that I am almost done for the day.

Standing up I can feel just how stiff I am. My legs hardly move and bend as I walk making my movements slow and staggering. I exit the classroom and I head for the nurses office. I would have very much preferred going to the schools corner store, however I have no money. I have my aunt to thank for that.

I just pray that the nurse has pain relief I can take safely. Which I am uncertain about. 

Walking into the nurse's office I lean heavily against the wall and drop by bookbag down into one of the chairs. Running a hand through my hair I take a moment to breathe before speaking. 

"Pardon. I hate to bother you but may I have some pain relief medication?" I can hear the underlying tone of begging in my voice and I'm embarrassed. But not as much as I could be given that I am more or less focused on getting rid of this pain. I don't know why I hadn't just taken medicine when I was at home.

The nurse looks at me and gestures for me to come further inside. I limp further inside where she sits me down on a stool close to her desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"My back...it's killing me." I mumble not realizing that this will lead to her poking and prodding the afflicted site. Only when she pressed on the middle of my back and shoulder do I yelp. Before I could say anything further I feel her pulling up my shirt, and thanks to a small mirror on the wall I can see her eyes widen and hear her gasp. I know for a fact that she sees the bruise and it just adds to my fears.

"What in- what happen!?"

"Its my backpack." 

I don't know if she buys this lie. The look on her face says that she believes nothing of my woven words. 

"I have two big hardback books and they are constantly beating against my back...the strap is old and is tearing into my shoulder." I add trying to add a bit more meat to this tell. I am hoping that this will get her to leave the topic be and hand me my medicine.

Luckily me explaining seems to be enough and she opens the drawer passing me a small packet of generic aspirin. Not exactly as powerful as the medication I take at home but it'll do. I thank her, grab my bag, and make my way out of her office as I open the packet and dump the small white pills into my hand. Popping them into my mouth and swallowing I realize that I may not be able to continue today. I have three other classes coming up and after that I go to the Citadel.

Speaking of which I may or may not be to attend today's meeting.

Well, I might be able to....

If I head home now and take my own medicine and rest for an hour or two I could make today's meeting. Granted that I don't run into my aunt along the way. If all works out as I hope it does things should run smoothly from here on out.

However I know that so far the pain I experienced today-er I should say that I am experiencing today will only get worse. And frankly dropping by the Citadel is far more favorable for I would be able to spend the night there as well. Which will be a plus given that the rest of the week my aunt comes to the Citadel very early and arrives at home around ten or other times eleven.

With this in mind I head to the parking lot.

 

Its about two when I step through the door of the manor. My movements are shaky and slow as I close the door as quietly as possible. I am never more grateful for the lack of a dog for I know if we had one it would have alerted my aunt of my arrival be it accidental or intentional.

The stairs were not so kind and I found myself moving at a snails' pace once I reached the level which my bedroom is. I kick my shoes off as I step into my room and head to my bed and sit down. Taking a moment to breathe I look towards the bathroom. The distance is short but at the same time I loathe the idea of having to get up again but I know that that is where my medicine is, the whole reason why I left school was to get it.

I just wish that during times like these I had someone that I could call out to and ask them to fetch me items that I need like my aunt, Noct, and even my uncle gets to do. I wish to experience that. For even I have moments where I don't wish to get up or other times to exhausted to get up. 

Yet I'm still called upon. I won't lie to you but those times depending on how I am feeling and who it is that is requiring my assistance I'd rather not help. Namely my aunt.

This doesn't include Noct. I don't see tending to Noct as a burden nor do I hold any ill will towards him or hold any resentment. I love him and I will do absolutely anything for him.

However that's not to say that I don't grow frustrated and exhausted by him. I must admit that I have had times where I felt like screaming and yelling because he had screamed and yelled at me but I don't. I understand his frustration and I know where it stems from so I know that the best way to handle Noct is to let cool down.

Besides Gladio is bound to speak with him at some point.

As for my uncle.... 

Uncle Ignatius is in the middle for me. I don't mind helping him or fetching whatever it maybe that he needs but at the same time.... At the same time I feel resentment towards him for allowing my aunt to stay with us. He knows she doesn't like me and he knows that she has a tendency to hit me.

He has seen her hit me more than once.

However each time she does he gives her empty warnings. Empty threats.

I...nevermind. Apologies for getting sidetracked. Anyway, I muster up enough strength to get and make my way to the medicine cabinet that sits over my sink. I open the small door and pull out a red prescription pill bottle. Once the cap is off I shake two orange pills out into my hand and pop both into my mouth swallowing them down with handfuls of tap water from the sink.

Putting the medicine away I head back to my bed. Laying down on my side I set the alarm on my phone for an hour and thirty minuets later from now and set it beside me. With that set I take off my glasses and lay them folded next to my phone and close my eyes.

When I wake again its not to my alarm but to an uncomfortable knot in my stomach. I curl onto myself and squeeze my eyes shut trying to breathe through the cramp like feeling. After a couple of minuets of lying still the feeling passes. Moving slowly I reach for my phone and cancel the alarm which had five minuets left.

Still moving slowly I sit up and then stand. I grab my glasses and phone from my bed before gathering my suitcase from the desk in my room. I shuffle into my shoes before exiting the room and stagger out into the hall where I notice that it's unusually quietly through the home. I'm not complaining but with it this still at this hour puts me on edge for I know my aunt is constantly calling me to do something for her. And by now I would've heard word of her strenuous menu.

But nothing.

Not even as I make my way to the living room and eventually out the front door do I not hear anything.

And frankly I can't help but feel relieved.

Perhaps she finally left.

If my stomach wasn't hurting me I eould be in a much more celebratory mood but at the time bring I just can't get in the spirit. I climb into my car, start the engine, and head for the Citadel.

In the time between the drive, arriving at the Citadel, and heading to and sitting in the meeting...I notice that the ache in my stomach had gotten worse. I tried focusing on what is being said and I attempted note taking but the pain is unbearable. As one of the men begin to speak I can feel my focus slipping. 

I close my eyes as a wave of sudden dizziness washes over me making my stomach flutter as if filled with butterflies. I open my eyes again blinking the sounds of the meeting are starting to sound far away as if I am drifting slowly away.

I can't focus and I am not entierly sure but it sounds like someone is calling my name.

"Ignis!"

A loud bang follows snapping me out of my daze.

I look up blinking. Everything is blurry. I believe I said yes or something similar...at least I hope I did.

"I told you that we're wasting valuable space on this boy. Look at him he can't even get through a meeting without zoning out. I bet he was over there m-" It sounded like Alabaster, a man who is very much like my aunt, as in how he treats me. 

"Enough! You know as well as I do that Ignis is an invaluable member of this committee just as you and everyone else." I know for certain that that was his Majesty.

"Your Majesty...."

It sounded like Alabaster is surprised by that.

"Now, I won't hear anymore of this childish bullying from a grown man. Now Ignis, I care to hear what you have been working on for this upcoming event on the tenth." I hear the king say but I just can't do it. My stomach hurts to much and I feel dizzy and sick. 

It was a mistake coming here.

Why do I feel so bad? 

What did I take?

Was it something I ate?

Or should I say is it because I didn't eat anything?

My stomach feels bad and I can hear his Majesty call on me but I just want to curl in a ball and wait for this pain to go away.

I want to cry.

I want to be held and told that so-n-so will make the pain go away and that its going to be alright.

It hurts so incredibly bad.

I want my uncle....

I want-...I want-....

I stand up and with trembling hands I lift the papers up and begin to speak.

**Regis POV**

As king its important to know what is best for my people. Be it their protection, what is best for them living and education wise, etc. These meetings many may find boring or unimportant but its important to me to hear what every one of these people bring to the table.

I hold each and everyone of them to a high standard, that even goes for Ignis. He may be the youngest one to sit at this table but he plays a major role.

However, with all that said I admit above all else I am a father. So I will admit the second Ignis walked into the room I could tell something was, is wrong with him. I know every quirk and telltale signs that something isn't right with him. Having him come to the castle to work for Noctis as a mere babe I couldn't help but grow to see him as a second son.

I know I should've been paying attention to my men but Ignis had been worrying me. I could tell he was uncomfortable and he had been doing a good job at pretending all was well until the half hour point. He started to look sickly.

I continue to watch him, the slight furrow of his eyebrows and the way he pressed his lips into a thin line it was painfully obvious he is unwell.

But I knew he'd try to tough through it and would like very little attention on the matter so I called on him but instantly I have come to regret that I had done that.

Now as he stands there I can hear that he sounds nervous as if it were his first time speaking. He is shaking and he is sweating. I can see that his face twitches and he pauses closing his eyes. When he speaks again his voice is weaker he gets a couple more words out before looking towards me.

 "Your Majesty, I don't feel so good."

Ignis immediately collapses to his hands and knees and I'm out of my chair at his side almost at once. He's trembling and this close I see a rash on his throat and at the corners of his mouth.

"What's wrong with him, is he okay?" My glaive Nyx asks who had been standing near the door.

Ignoring him, I have my full attention on Ignis "What's hurting son?" I ask him as I scoop up into my arms "My...stomach." he mumbles "Feel sick."

Nodding I get to my feet for I do believe I know what's wrong. Ever since Ignis was a small boy he has had a severe allergy to certain types of pain relief namely ibuprofen and acetaminophen. He can take asprin but he says that it doesn't work. So he been prescribed a pain relief that is usually given to hospital patients.    

I believe he has accidentally taken one of those in which makes him sick.

We reach the infirmary where I order the nurses to test his system for any medications as I get others to treat his allergic reaction.

All the while I sit with him doing what I can to soothe his nerves.

**Ignis POV**

I don't remember much from last night. The only evidence of it occurring are the cards and flowers on the small stand near my bed.

I had been informed that what I had taken wasn't my medicine but instead ibuprofen. I had told the glaives and police that the night before my episode had been my medicine in the bottle.

I had been asked if anyone else could've swapped out the medicine, I know who it may have been. No, I know for a fact it was my aunt but instead I say that maybe someone broke in and only took my medicine.

They buy this.

I know it had been my aunt to take the medicine and swap it out for the stuff I can't have.

I know she hates me. 

But this....

I know I'm safe here in the Citadel. I'm safe in places where my friends are and in public. But at home...

At home where I should feel safe I am not.

And part of me fears...I fear that I won't live to see my uncle's return. What I do know is...none of this would be happening if he were here. 


	6. Secrets

**Regis POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Ignis, just the idea that someone had purposely tampered with his medicine had been enough to keep me up at night. I couldn't sleep and even though I know he is in the best of hands here in the Citadel I still found myself at his side in the infirmary.

I had requested he'd stay at least another day here to monitor him and to make sure that the medicine is fully out of his system. Which had been a call that I am glad I had made for he had woken up at some unknown hour unable to breathe.

I had been there at his side when it had happen so I had fetched a bottle of  antihistamine and a glass of warm water. I brought it all back to him and began to grind up the small oval shaped pink pills into a fine powder and then dumped it all into the glass of warm water stirring it some before I bring it over to Ignis.

"Its going to be all right son. Small breaths, sip it, there we go. Its going to be okay."

I hold the glass of water up to his lips allowing him to drink slowly. It takes a couple of swallows but eventually he holds up a hand signalling for me to stop. I pull the glass away and sent it down on the nightstand where I rub his back a bit "Are you able to breathe?" I ask him. I know he can hear the fear dripping into my voice and I don't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment over it.

Ignis clears his throat as he nods. I nod but I have him take slow deep breaths just to be sure after I check his throat. Satisfied with how he sounds I lay him down and cover him with a blanket.

"Get some sleep my boy, I'll be here when you wake." I say softly.

As Ignis drifts back sleep I find myself carding his hair as I begin to compile a mental list of possible suspects with the supposed robber at the top of the list. With that I begin to add other possible candidates with his aunt included. I know adding family to a crime list seems like a crude notion but I know that those closest to you are also the very people who can hurt you.

I must say that it does feel wrong to list her for I know she cares deeply for Ignis and listing her as a suspect will definitely crush her and Ignis. I know not if I should tell him for he sees her as a mother. And I don't want to hurt or upset him.

Perhaps it would be best to not tell him. I sigh as I run a hand though my hair, watching the slow rise and fall of Ignis' chest I realize that I will need to inform Noctis about Ignis' whereabouts so he isn't looking for him. Well tonight is probably not a good time. I'll call him first thing in the morning. 

By the time I open my eyes I have come to learn that morning has returned and that Ignis is still fast asleep. Looking towards the clock on the wall I see that it's around seven. Not quite time for the Citadel to come to life but it is awful close for Ignis to be waking up soon for school. 

I frankly don't like the idea of him going to school or work after yesterday's attack so I decide to give him time off. I leave the infirmary and return to my office where I call the college Ignis attends informing them that he'll be back tomorrow. While I'm at it I call the high school in which my son attends and call in a excuse for Noctis and his friend for I know when I call him he'll want to see Ignis.

As for his friend, he's a good kid and is very supportive of Noctis. I can see why Cor is pushing for him to get Crownsguard training.  With the calls set I proceed to call my son.

'Dad?'

"Morning Noct."

'Morning? What time is it?'

"About thirty minuets pass seven."

'Huh!?'

"Worry not about school. I called you in a absence, the school is aware that you and your friend shall not be attending today."

'Oh cool, thanks.'

"You're welcome. However its not just any given free day. You see something has come up."

'What? Is everything okay? Are you okay?'

"I'm well, however the matter at hand is Ignis."

'Ignis, is he okay?'

"At the moment yes, he's resting as we speak. You see last night he had fallen ill. An allergic reaction. The nurses treated it and he's fine but today he's on bed rest."

'How? I thought he had-'

"That is what we're trying to figure out. He believes someone tampered with his medicine. So for now he's here in the Citadel's infirmary. If you wish to see him he'll be here."

'Right...thanks.'

"Hmm. I love you son."

'Yeah, love you too.'

We exchange goodbyes and I hang up. I make my way down to the kitchen and begin to whip together a light breakfast that'll be easy on Ignis' stomach.

Now I am not the best chef but I know my way around the kitchen and not to brag but I do make a mean scrambled egg.

I put two slices of toast in the toaster but I don't toaster them just yet. I gather a pan and a couple of eggs along with a bowl. I crack the eggs into my bowl and discard the shells. I season the yolks and begin to whisk them all the while I can't help but think back to the days where I would have the chance to make Noctis breakfast instead of the kitchen staff. I can't help but smile as I pour the yolks into the heated pan for I recall those lazy mornings where I would Noctis breakfast in bed. I know I had made it a point to cook his meals after that terrible accident and when he finally awoke from his coma. 

I recall a time where he and I would work together to cook sometimes. He had loved making sweets, in fact I remember one day he had asked me to help him make a batch of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. I couldn't say no.

I had asked him what spurred in the want to bake this. He had only told me it was a surprise. I had later found out he was taking the cookies to the hospital as a get well gift for Ignis who had broken his leg at the time.

I am incredibly proud of the young man my son has become, just wish he wasn't so lazy.

He's a lot like his mother in that sense. And I know she's proud of the young man he has become too.

I push the lever down on the toaster and as the toaster goes I grab a bed tray where I place a small square of a stick of butter and a small jar of peach jam on top. I plate the eggs and toast once they pop up and set that on the tray along with a banana and a small sports drink. Adding the silverware I carry it all back to the infirmary room which Ignis is staying in.

As I half expected I find him up and about, it appears as if he is preparing to change into his uniform. I shake my head, I cannot be mad at him for he's been this way since he was a small boy.

Always prepared for duty.

"I had hoped to get this to you sooner while you were still laying down." I say setting the tray on the bed.

"Apologies." He says but he does show any sign of not stopping.  

"Ignis, you have today off. I want you to get back in bed." I say as I watch him falter.

"I have today off?" He repeats as if he doesn't believe me.

"Yes my boy. You will resume work tomorrow once we are one hundred percent certain that you are healthy again." I clarify.

Ignis looks uncertain. Unsure. I can tell he isn't to keen on the idea of having time off but his health and wellness come first to me.

"Don't argue. You're on bed rest. That's an order." I say knowing that he will listen.

Like it or not, I see him nod and he proceeds to dress back in his pajamas before climbing into the bed.

"Here eat this. Its light and a good meal to have after an allergy attack." I say pushing the tray towards him. I watch as him pick up his toast and dress it up with butter and jam before biting into it.  

"There we go. Now finish this, a little later Noctis should be up here." I say as I stand up.

"Does he know?" Ignis says timidly.

I nod "He is very worried about you however." 

Ignis frowns "I never meant to upset him." 

"As your brother you know he can't help but worry about you." I say as I lay a hand on his shoulder "Go ahead finish eating." 

Ignis nods and with that I head out of the room. I head back to my office on my way there I run into Gladiolus and his father Clarus.

**Gladio POV**

I had joined my dad today to visit the Citadel. I plan on helping him with his errands while he helps Noct's dad with the meetings today. 

"So, if you could straighten up my dorm I would appreciate it along with that back storage room in the training hall. We have new equipment coming in at the the end of the week." He explains and I nod making a mental to-do list.

"Got'cha. And what should we do for lunch?" I ask.

"Well hopefully I'm free by then but if I'm not then I'll let you decide." My dad says before holding up one finger to me "However that doesn't include Cup Noodles. I work to hard to eat eighty-nine cent ramen." He scoffs.

"Hey it tastes good!"

My dad only laughs at me before he turns on his attention to King Regis who came up laughing "Says the man who insisted that those noodles were the best thing to ever grace this planet." The king says before looking over at me "That is until your mother came along Gladiolus." He adds.

My dad nods with his eyebrows raised "He's not wrong." He laughs.

They both laugh and begin to talk so I decide to head out and get started with the clean up. The sooner that's done the sooner I can get to training or depending on what time it is head on over to the bookstore. My favorite author Henruit just released a new book earlier this month and I been meaning to grab my copy. I heard that this one is supposed to be a series.

"Well catch you later. I'll start on your room dad." I call out. Just as I get ready to leave the king says something that stops me in my tracks "Oh Gladiolus, while you're on your way there do drop by the infirmary. I'm sure Ignis will be delighted to see you." 

"Wait, Ignis is here? Why's he in the infirmary?" I ask hating that I am just now hearing about this. I swear Ignis always over does it with everything he does. He pushes his body far past it's limit and it leaves him stressed and sick. It's probably why he needs back adjustments and he may need a back brace. And when I call him out on it he throws a fit but I'm the same guy he comes to when his back is filled with knots.

I bet he collapsed from exhaustion, yeah I'll visit him but he better be ready for an earful 

"He had an allergic reaction last night."

I wasn't full prepared for that bit.

"We believe his medicine was either tampered with or he grabbed the wrong kind of medicine on accident. Either way I have the police looking further into this." He explains "Still drop bye and say hello." He adds.

"Yessir." I say and head towards the infirmary. Walking away something just didn't feel right with what was said.

I know for a fact trying to break into Scientia manor is nearly as difficult as breaking into the Citadel. The have a large gate surrounding the property and then a second gate that has CCTV cameras and a little video doorbell. So seeing that the manor has all that a simple street thug wouldn't bother with a place of the sorts. And on top of that the manor is located in a neighborhood with zero crime.

So someone messing with his pills doesn't make sense to me. The other option is maybe Ignis had his medicine in hand sat it down to get some water and maybe not paying attention took a different pill instead confusing the two. 

That one is a possibility but also doesn't make sense. I don't know, I guess I just gotta ask him what really went down.

I also wish that I would've known he was in the hospital cuz I would've brought him something.

When I finally make it to the infirmary I see Ignis laying in one of the beds holding his phone sideways smiling so I guess he's watching a video.

I knock and let myself in "Hey Iggy how ya feeling?" I ask.

"I've been better." He says pausing the video and sitting up grunting a bit. 

"I hear you had an attack last night." I say sitting down in a chair next to his bed. He nods "Indeed. It happen during the meeting last night." He pauses "I think I accidentally took the wrong medicine." He says.

"How'd that happen?" I ask.

"I don't know. I must've accidentally-...I don't know." Ignis says shaking his head.

I can tell Ignis is shutting up. He knows the truth and I can tell that he isn't wanting to open up or share.

I know that when he gets like this there is no point in pressing further. So instead I try a different conversation "You hear from Noct?" I ask.

He nods "He texted me not to long ago. He said that he is going to pick up Prompto and then come up this way." 

"So they'll be here soon?" I say.

Ignis nods.

"Well...when they get here wanna help me clean up? I know that layin' here is boring for you." 

"That would be fine." 

I nod "Is there anything I can get you?"

But Ignis only shakes his head "I'm good."

I nod again and pull out my phone "While we wait for those two wanna play King's Knight? Maybe we can get the upper hand and get a bigger level than them." 

This makes Ignis grin "That would be fun. I would like to get through a level without dying every other round." He says as he picks his phone back up and opens the game.

**Noct POV**

When me and Prompto finally reach the Citadel it's about eleven. I had wanted to get there sooner but Prompto suggested that we stop and grab a couple of get well gifts for Iggy. 

While we were out Prompto suggested we grab some food that we can share with the others so we settled with a box of chicken which he paid for along with a case of soda.

I park the car and we head up the steps and into the building with everything in tote. Walking through the halls I text Ignis that we have arrived.

He responds with ' _Alright, the doors open.'_

"I hope Iggy is okay. I know how bad an allergy attack can be." Prompto says softly. I nod in understanding, like Iggy Prompto also takes medicine. However for him its different, Prompto gets bad stomach aches as where Ignis will breakout in a rash and becomes physically sick.

I remember the first time I saw it happen to him, it scared me and I recall that ever since then I had been careful to keep my medicines away from him.

The incident happened again when he was in middle school, the school nurse had given him the exact thing that he can't have. I remember the ambulance coming up there and how the school had been in a huge frenzy that day. Ignis had been given a epipen it turns out that Iggy has something called anaphylaxis which means his allergy if not treated quickly will cause him to die. 

I had done research and learned that Ignis is able to antihistamines to keep his throat from swelling.

So at least that way I know that if it ever triggers I will be able to help him.

Me and Prompto finally reach the infirmary and we step through the door with Prompto greeting them "Hey Ignis, how are you feeling?" He asks causing Ignis to look up "Hello Prompto. Hello Noct." He says sitting up "I'm feeling well." He adds.

"That's good, cuz we brought chicken!" Prom says as he sits the bag of food down on the bed.

"Hey you guys got the good ones." Gladio says.

"Thank Prompto he's the one that suggested it." I say grabbing a handful of napkins and use them to grab a couple pieces for Ignis and place them in a small tray passing them to him as Prompto passes him and Gladio cold cans of soda.

"Oh we also brought you some things." Prompto says handing him a large colorful bag with green gift tissue paper sticking out of the top.

"Oh, you boys didn't have to..." Ignis starts to reach into the bag and pulls out the tissues before diving back into the bag pulling out a royal blue gingham chocobo plush.

I'm not sure what is going through his mind but based on the silence that follows and how his eyes seem to become shiny before he puts it back in the bag with the thin papers.

"I also grabbed you some clothes to change in to." I say which makes him look at me funny.

"You dropped by my home?" He asks his voice has an undertone of nervousness.

I try to play it off as if I hadn't heard it so I continue "Nah, this was left over at my place from the night we all slept over." I explain as I pass him the plastic bag to him.

"Oh, thank you." Ignis says.

I nod.

"Well lets eat." Gladio says as he takes a couple of pieces for himself as do I and Prompto. We all eat chanting amongst ourselves as we eat I happen to notice that Ignis is finishing his pieces rather fast almost like he is afraid that one of us is going to take them away from him. He picks the bones clean before reaching for another piece.

"Somebody's hungry." Jokes Gladio as Ignis bites into his fourth chicken.  

"Well it is good and there is a lot." Prompto says. 

"Yeah but we don't want him to choke." I add.

Ignis only laughs a bit "Apologies" he starts to say covering his mouth "just a bit ravenous. I didn't get to eat dinner last night." He says reaching for his soda. 

"Ah that'll do it." Prompto says "I hate missing dinner."

**Ignis POV**

I nod at his response and continue to eat. It's no lie that I had missed dinner on account of what had happen the previous night but I am feeling starved. I simply don't eat as I should and that's thanks to many reasons why.

The first is I simply don't have any money to buy food. And the coinage I do happen to scrap together is only enough to by a small bag of chips or a soda pop. More often than not I do try to save them so I can exchange them for bills so I am not holding up lines with me counting quarters and dimes.

The second reason is my aunt.

Obviously. 

She has the tendency to steal my money which I receive from the Citadel in forms of both physical money and that put on the Royalty debt card that Noct, Gladio, and I have...well Prompto has one too but I don't know if he has ever used it. I try to stash money but she always finds it and uses it for herself despite being paid as much if not more than I am. She takes my money and uses it to restock her cigarettes and her alcohol locker. Yet I have enough respect to not touch her belongings...or should I say fear. 

And the third one is tied in with the second one. You see with my money being stolen and her money being hoarded there is no one going to the store. Where as if money is left alone I would gladly restock the fridge. However when she does go to the store she will buy food and tell me not to touch it. I am to not touch any of the food in the fridge unless I am preparing her a meal which of course I am not allowed to touch.

However I am to eat whatever it is I wish when my uncle is home. Other than that I am not allowed to touch any food inside. Luckily the pantry always has something inside it along with the cupboards. Granted its nothing compared to what my aunt is eating but having a can of cream of mushroom and a box of crackers to fill your belly before going to sleep is better than nothing.

Now granted the items in the pantry are never things that pair to make a meal and I am hesitant to touch the stove to properly bake or cook anything. I must say I have become quite accustomed to using the microwave for cooking if that can even be called that.

There is a few nights of every month that I do look forward to however. And those are the nights my aunt holds parties with her friends at the manor home. Those nights she and them would drink themselves in unconsciousness, now me being the one responsible for having everything cleaned up by morning sees this as a chance to...well for a lack of better words gorge myself on leftovers of my own cooking and baking. I will grab myself a strong and sturdy paper plate and collect a bit of everything until its overflowing with food.

Granted I'm not foolish enough to leave close to nothing behind when it all goes in the fridge but if I were too she would never know. Let alone recall how much was left before passing out. Which brings me to this, caring for my aunt on these nights.

I honestly feel torn. For I loathe the notion of helping her but at the same time I often hope that doing so will bring her to like me. 

But no matter how many times I have done this it is all for not. 

The four of us finish off the box of chicken with us leaving the empty save for the bones that now replace the fried pieces. 

"So you guys wanna help me clean up a bit?" Gladio asks.

"Ugh...do we have to?" Whines Prompto.

"No, but I would appreciate the help." Gladio responds.

"I'll help you." I say pushing myself out of the bed.

"I'll help too." I hear Noct add.

"Wah-no hey! I'm helping too." Chimes in Prompto.

"Great. The spots were doing is the training room storage and the dorm my dad stays in." Gladio explains.

"Two places?" Noct complains "Yeah. Why you got a problem with that?" Gladio questions.

Noctis only sighs, he knows Gladio wasn't to be argued with.

"Which one do you deem is in need of dire attention?" I ask, I like to assume its the training room seeing how its the most used and quite frankly I had considered cleaning it myself if no one else was going to do it. But between myself and my friends this job will be in no time.

"I say the training space. My dad's room is small and mostly has papers everywhere." He says "It won't take four people to clean it."

"Right." Say as I get to my feet. I place them both flat on the ground and wince for I had forgot about the bruises that I have sustained. I can sense their gaze on me and I can't help but feel flustered by it. 

"You okay?" I hear Noct ask and I nod realizing that I am unable to change in front of them without them seeing my injuries and alerting them to my current situation. 

I gather my bag and nod "I'm alright. Just a bit stiff is all." I lie as I head to the bathroom. It takes everything in my power to not limp, I swallow down the groans and stifle the moans that try to escape me.

Stepping through the door and closing it behind me which I don't bother to lock the door for I know the others tend to give me my privacy more often than not but I also know they have a tendency to need to ask me questions at the same time while I am occupied.

They also find it rather convenient to need the toilet too and frankly I feel awful about having them wait. 

Though I must admit because of this habit I have been walked in on multiple times while I am in the bathroom. Be it me stepping out of the shower or me using the loo, which far more embarrassing than being caught naked by your friend...

I guess I think that because Noct is usually the one to walk in on me.

Anyway, I ponder the idea of taking a shower but I doubt I will have the strength or energy to dress if I did. And two, it may be redundant to shower now when I'll go home to clean up after this spring cleaning we'll be doing.

So I settle with just changing out of my pajamas and into what Noct had brought me.

**Noctis POV**

I watch Ignis move slowly to the bathroom and I can't help but grow worried. I know when Ignis is faking and right now with how he is walking I know something is up. 

I glance at Gladio and Prompto who are cleaning up the mess from the lunch we shared leaving me the chance to go check on Ignis, well...more like spy on him.

I creep over to the bathroom and gently push on the door as slowly as I can doing my best to not make a sound. I know I wasn't lucky to have this door unlocked, Ignis never locks the door.

Which is a plus for me and not so much for Iggy. Well thinking back...its a fail for me too. There was a time when Ignis had gotten a stomach bug and-... well um... actually.... that's probably a story I shouldn't tell since you guys talk to Iggy too, he'd probably feel embarrassed. 

Anyway, pushing the door open just enough to spy on my brother.  

I didn't know what I had expected to see. But what I didn't plan on seeing is what I am looking at right now, what I see is upsetting.

On his back is a large purple, black, and blue bruise along with deep scratches over the bruise. On his legs are bruises and welts I feel like I need confront him but I decide against. I'll confront him later.

I head back to Gladio and Prompto as I glance over my shoulder to the bathroom making sure Ignis isn't coming out. "Hey guys...I think Ignis is-"

I stop when we hear Ignis rejoin us "Apologies, didn't plan on taking a bit longer than I expected, nature called." He says adjusting the sweatpants.

He's lying and I know it. Its the tone of his voice and the way his ears start to turn a light shade of pink. These are all the signs that I know tells me that he is lying. 

Still. I still won't say anything not yet anyway. I'll wait for the right moment. So I play along.

"It's fine. You did down three cans of soda and they go right through you." I mutter I must have had a tone because Ignis looks at me.

"Well...lets get this over with." I say as I step out of the room.

"Is Noct mad?" I hear Prompto ask. 

"I don't think so." Ignis says and I hear them follow me.

As we head to the training room I can't help but think about the bruises I had seen back when he was in the bathroom. 

I am angry. 

I'm angry because he didn't speak a word of them.

And knowing he had to spend the night here how do I know it wasn't really because of his back and legs. I'm just so- ugh! You don't understand how angry I am right now! I glance over my shoulder and I can see Ignis limping and the further we walk the slower he became and the further from the group he he got.

Seeing him struggle hurt, but I am just angry at him.

**Prompto POV**

I don't exactly know what went down between Ignis and Noct but it feels like he's mad at Ignis, though I didn't see anything to trigger this. 

I watch as Noct begins to walk away with a much faster pace causing Gladiolus to jog after him. I start to jog a bit but I notice that Ignis isn't exactly keeping up, he's limping and I can see the pain on his face. I rush to his side when I suddenly see him stagger and fall. I catch him before he can hit the ground however when my hand touches his back he winces and sucks in a sharp breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

Ignis nods "I am well. My legs just feel a bit-...I'm well rest assured."  

I nod "If you say so. Take it easy." I add as I help him stand up straight.

"Thank you." He says as we both begin to walk together "Ah, you don't have to walk with me." He says to me softly "Feel free to join them." He adds. 

"Nah I'm good. I don't mind going slow, besides I'd feel bad if you fell down again. So don't sweat it." I say.

Ignis nods but he didn't say anything after that. I figure he's just sore and achy.

As we walk I try to make small talk, mostly because I feel like I wanna be closer to the older guy. In all honesty I want to be friends with Ignis I can really see us being great friends. But I kinda feel like he doesn't want to be my friend, he probably thinks I'm annoying or maybe I'm not smart enough or good enough.

I over at him and notice that Ignis looks like he's straining himself ya'know. Like he is over doing it. He's sweating heavily and I can hear him panting.

"You wanna sit down?" I ask him and Ignis shakes his head "I'm fine...." he groans softly hear this I frown.

"Wanna piggyback ride?" I ask again.

The look he has this time looks as if he wants to accept my offer but he bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. "Hey don't be that way. Look, you look like you are having a hard time walking. So please...please let me help you." I argue back in a polite tone.

Ignis, I can see is hesitant. But as I turn and kneel down and I feel him slowly climb onto my back I can sense relief wash over him. 

"Ah please be gentle." He says his voice still holding a slight edge to it as I stand up. 

Okay I honestly expected Ignis to be heavy, like I don't somewhere near me and Noct's weight combined. Instead, he wighs as much if not less than as Pryna and thats not saying much.

I bounce him slightly being gentle as possible "Tell when you want me to put you down, okay." I say and we begin to walk.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Ignis asks and I shake my head "You're good." I add.

**Noctis POV**

When we reach the storage room and Gladio unlocks the door allowing us inside, part of me dies a little. I don't know what I was expecting when we agreed to clean the storage which is used by almost everyone. There is just so much junk everywhere...and suddenly I feel sleepy.

I rather take a nap than deal with this.... I yawn earning me a slap on the back from Gladio "Don't even think about it Princess, the sooner we finish this the better." He says causing me to frown "I wasn't thinking it...I was feeling it." I mumble as I drag myself further into the storage.

"Where do we even start?" I grumble looking around. I know Ignis always says there's a starting point when cleaning but I ain't seeing one amongst all this stuff. Seeing all the boxes and weapons and other stuff exhausts me and it makes me wanna take a nap.

"Can we just burn it all?" I ask in a half serious tone.

"No. We'll just take this one section at a time. There's four of us and four corners of the storage, we each take a corner and work in unison that way we'll get done faster." Ignis says walking into the storage with Prompto at his side.

"What took you guys, I thought you were right behind us?" Gladio asks. I know the answer but I stay quiet.

"I stayed behind and waited for Prompto to tie his shoes." Ignis says in a tone that meant stop pressing into the subject.

"Oh so like we did with Noct's place?" Prompto asks.

"Indeed."

"Well shall we get started?" 

I nod silently my eyes trained on Ignis who looks at me before turning away and quickly begins to distract himself with the closest corner.

We clean the storage in silence, well almost silence, we had the radio playing as we clean up. All the while as we clean I find myself watching Ignis, I notice that the way he is cleaning is completely different from how he goes about cleaning my apartment. At my place he moves swiftly and is picking up many things at once. Moving briskly and kneeling to grab my belongings to store them properly. For as long as I known him and seen him he hasn't ever shown any signs that he is showing now. It hurts me to see him in pain the way he is moving right now the slow shuffles and the grunts that leaves him as he moves around and struggles to bend down. It hurts me and angers me because I know he's in pain but he's not saying anything.

I start to wonder if maybe something is broken or sprained, maybe its nothing serious but then there is a chance that it could be serious. I don't know.... I mean I know about the bruises, I saw them but what if its more than that?

Ya'know?

Ugh!

It just frustrates me because I know Ignis. I know he's not going to say anything until it's to late, like the time he had waited on something serious was when he had gotten appendicitis, he had waited until his appendix was close to bursting before saying something. And we only learned that because he was curled up on the bathroom floor crying.

There is just...I can't express how ticked off I am right now. I seen the bruises but I don't know how they got there and he isn't going to say a word about it. Unless I can find a way to get the others to see them too. The only thing is how to make Ignis show his injuries with him knowing that's my plan.

If only I had some kind of liquid or-

I stiffen when I hear Ignis hiss in pain followed by Gladio apologizing. Ignis lets out heavy laboured breaths that shake with every exhale.

"Hey you okay?" Gladio asks.

"I'm quite alright, just don't touch my-aagghh!" 

Ignis' legs buckle and his face twists in agony. I knew then and there that Gladio and Prompto will finally see his injuries. I set down the box I had been holding and walk over the others where Ignis is leaning into an old bench press machine with one hand on the barbell row and the other flat on the cushion of the bench. His face is flushed and he's sweating slightly.

Gladio looks at Ignis with worry written all over his face "Did I hurt you?" He asks he is referring to the crate that had clipped Ignis seconds ago.

Ignis shakes his head but I also know he's not going to say what the real cause of his pain is.

"It's his back." I say flatly.

I can feel the change in the atmosphere and I can see Ignis looking at me but the look in his eye I couldn't tell if it was anger or something else.

"His back?" Gladio repeats and this time Iggy's eyes beg me to stay quiet.

I lock eyes with him.

"His back is badly bruised. I saw it when he was in the bathroom."

Gladio looks to me and then to Ignis before he lifts up Ignis' shirt that's covering his back.

Like this, the three of us can see the bruises and the deep red scratches. None of us dares to touch his back seeing that he's already in pain and we don't want to hurt him further.  

"You got bruises anywhere else?" I ask.

Ignis closes his eyes and nods weakly "On my legs...." he mumbles.

"Pants, drop em." Gladio orders and I can tell he's becoming upset and angry with Ignis. I know he's mad because he loves Ignis as much as I do.

Ignis bites his lip and looks at the three of us. Ignis has never been one to comfortably change in front of others or do things that is remotely revealing.

Not even around me and we're brothers.

"Prompto, lock the door." I say hoping that this will make him somewhat more open to do as Gladio asks.

Prompto closes and locks the storage door.

And under Gladio's intense gaze Ignis unties the sweatpants and carefully slides them down to his ankles. Allowing us to see the damage on his thighs and calves.

"Who did this to you!?"

"How did this happen!?"

Ignis looks away and that's when a thought popped up in my head "Was it your aunt?" I ask.

With my question Ignis looks at me as if I had asked him to cut off his head. "Of course not! Why would you accuse the women whom is the closest thing I have to a mother!" He spits angrily as he pulls his pants up again.

I look away feeling an odd mix of guilt and anger. I feel guilty because I don't know for sure if she is the one who had did this and well to be fair whenever I do see them together she seems to treat Ignis kindly. But I'm also angry because well...to be honest who else could've done this to him? 

And I know Ignis isn't beating himself up. 

Which means that it has to be his aunt, right? Who else could it be?

"Well, who hurt you Iggy?" Prompto asks.

Ignis blinks biting his lip, his breath comes out in a trembling pant "It was Luche. He and I were training in combat when he in his own words said to 'kick it up a notch' and 'go all out'. I had expected a challenge but not this." Mutters Ignis. 

"Luche did this?" Gladio questions.

"Who's Luche?" Prompto asks.

"A Kingsglaive member, he likes to think he's the boss." I explain causing Prompto to nod "But something's not right." Gladio adds.

"What? Do glaives not train people?" Prompto asks.

"They do. But what's bothering me is why he didn't just give Ignis a potion." Gladio says.

"It's Luche, you need any further explaination?" I say and Gladio nods shrugging.

"So, if he didn't Ignis medicine, that means Ignis would've had to go home to get his medicine. Meaning whoever messed with it messed with it before Ignis showed up." Prompto says.

"Or was already there and swapped it out." I say.

"Are you accusing my aunt again!?" Ignis growls.

"Who else could it be?" I fire back.

"I don't know but pining the blame on my aunt is unfair!" He argues.

"If she didn't want to be pinned as someone who could suspicious she shouldn't be acting that way!" I snap.

"And what do you mean by  _that way_ pray tell!?" He growls and his eyes narrow.

"Noct just means that...well...you see the day you weren't answering your phone we had gotten worried so we swung by your place." Prompto explains nervously "At first she didn't answer the door, not until Noctis knocked about a hundred times and rang the doorbell. It wasn't until he announced himself did she open the and that wasn't until we heard her give someone an earful." Prompto adds.

"And the way she answered the door wearing thin revealing underwear and stuff. And when we asked to see you she wasn't having it." Prompto continues.

"Which brings me to this." I start to say "Where were you that day?"

Ignis swallows before looking at us "I had gone to run an errand that my uncle hadn't been able to take care of himself because he's still out of town."

I'm not buying it. 

I know I heard breathing coming from Ignis' closet when I was in his room.

"I don't believe you." I say flatly.

"Noct."

"No! Don't Noct me. When I was upstairs and in your room not only was your aunt upset that I was in your room but I heard what sounded like someone in closest breathing!" I argue.

Ignis looked confused and surprised "Breathing?" He repeats.

I nod.

"I wanted to check it out but your aunt...I-...its just...you two are the only ones in the house. Who else would've swapped the pills? And too isn't odd that she hadn't called or checked up on you?" I say.

**Ignis POV**

I sigh.

"Perhaps it wasn't my aunt. Granted I don't know why she has yet to call me but I know without a shadow of doubt that she cares about me. And she would never do anything to hurt me." I say.

The lie is like vinegar on my tongue but I continue to weave it hoping it will be believable enough.

"As for the breathing, I do know that I have over heard her on many different occasions talking to someone. I believe her to be in a relationship of some sort. Quite possibly that is who you've heard breathing." I pause "I think seeing that both I and my uncle being absent from the home at the moment she must've reached out to her secret lover and had invited them over. And when you two arrived she told them to go hide but out of curiosity they decided to spy from atop of the stairs only to rush to my room to hide when they saw you Noct." I explain.

"Of course you'd have an answer for that, but explain your medicine. How did you get the stuff you can't take in your pill bottle?" He asks.

I hesitate. I know the real answer but what can I say that will make the situation I had put myself through sound believeable? 

And what if they don't believe my lie? Granted I don't know if they bought my tale about my aunt's secret love life but it was worth a shot.

I can feel their gaze on me and I can tell that they are just worried about me. And I hate lying to them but if they found out what really happens to me in my own home behind closed doors.

What will they say?

"Ignis?" 

"I-.... After the training session I had gone back into the changing room to switch my clothes. While there I had looked in my duffle bag for my medicine but I had left it back home. I had planned on going straight home but the pain was unbearable and I was thirsty. I had stopped at a corner store and grabbed a drink and some medicine, I had looked up and down the aisles and I double checked to make sure that they had anything I could take. They didn't and I just wanted the pain to stop before I went to the meeting so I grabbed a small packet of medicine and some water." I pause shaking my head "I should've taken my shot or some allergy medication when I had gotten home but I was just so tired and figured a nap wouldn't hurt first." 

"Lemme guess, you woke up late and rushed to get to the meeting where your allergic reaction happen?" Gladio guesses correctly, sort of. I'll let him believe that.

I nod.

Noctis looks at me weird and I know he can tell something is off about my story but he doesn't say anything. And I can't really tell what it is he is thinking. I just hope he doesn't go looking for answers.

And the probability of him doing just that is incredibly low. 

We say nothing for a bit before Gladio breaks the silence "Well...lets call it a day. We can finish this later, it's getting late and I promised my dad lunch." Gladio says checking his phone for what I assume is the time.

He cusses as he shoves his phone in his pocket "Looks like I'm gonna be a bit late picking up Iris from school." He goes to unlock the door and we all file out "Buy her a lunch and some ice cream, she'll forgive you." I say as I make my way out.

"Yeah..." he grumbles before turning his attention to me "Where are you off too?" He asks.

"I'll need to collect my things and head home." I say.

"Need a lift?" He asks.

I was kind of him to offer but I must decline for I need to be much more careful of who comes around now.

"I'm alright. No need to delay your tasks further, thank you." I say and I start to walk away when I hear him call out once more causing me to stop walking "You'd call or text me if something comes up right?" He says as he approaches me "You know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you and just the idea that you're hurting is upsetting. Especially if somebody caused it. I mean...I know we ain't blood related but you're still my little brother and knowing that there is a chance I can do something for you...I just want to help anyway I can." 

I bite my lip nodding. I know Gladio means what he says and I know he will take up arms and take care of whatever it is bothering those whom he loves but I know he can't confront my aunt. Because once he learns the extent of what she puts me through he will be heated and I know he'll only land himself in prison...most likely for murder.

And I can't do that to him. No. I won't allow him to ruin his life for me. As long as I know Gladio isn't throwing his life away over something trivial as my well being then I'm happy. Besides, I've endured it this long.

"If something comes up, I'll tell you." I say at least wanting him to feel useful or like he's helping in some fashion. He nods and starts to walk away before calling to me once again "Oh yeah almost forgot. You still coming with us to the carnival on Saturday?"

I had completely forgotten about the carnival. I know that my aunt will say no and I know that my chances of getting to go may increase some if I go and tend to her hand and foot starting this day and up until the day of the carnival.

However there is still very much the possibility of her not allowing me to go at all just to get a laugh.

I want to say yes but I know I can't make promises.

"I'll try to. I still have a lot of paperwork and there is also this project I have to turn for my math class." I say.

It looks like Gladio wishes to say something but his eyes widen instead "Wait that project Ms. Deen wants us to create a structure out of styrofoam?" 

I don't know a Ms. Deen and nor do I have a project "Yes. That's the one...however I'm doing something different with mine." I say and he nods "Lucky." He says.

"Well see ya later." He says however this time I stop him "Ah one more thing Gladio, I'll be quick about it." I say causing him to look at me "Do you think a potion will fix my bruises?" I ask.

"May be not a potion. Try an elxir, my old man says that those are stronger than potions."

I nod and thank him. With that the both of us head off in two different directions. He to his loving father and sister, as I am to return to an evil cold-hearted she devil.

I don't want to go home. I wish I could stay here within the safety of the Citadel. Part of me tries to persuade myself into faking illness or downing an entire bottle of pain medicine just so I can stay in the Citadel but I can only imagine that would tarnish the Scientia name and land a negative look on the kingdom. 

A black mark on the Lucian name.

Granted the Citadel is also my home but I know questions will arise if I decide on not going back to the manor.

I really don't want to go back...but I know I don't have a choice.

Reluctantly I head to my car.

 

When I return home I don't immediately get out of the car. I sit there for a bit watching the structure for any signs that my aunt may be inside.

I can't really tell and its hard to ignore the nervousness filling my belly. I know I shouldn't be sitting here but I don't want to face her. I don't want to be yelled at and I don't want to be hit or hurt further over something that I can't help and wasn't my fault.

Maybe I should just run inside and head straight for my room.

Or....

I could go inside and prepare her all the snack foods she likes...that way the most I'll recieve is an earful on how great her life would be had I never been born. This outcome is the less painful one, the most I deal with is a couple hurt feelings and trash thrown at me. But its far better than broken and bruised body parts.

The last option is, go inside and brace for a beating. This is the outcome that is the mostly likely to happen because I wasn't here to answer her every beckoning call. And this is the one that I dread facing. These marks that I have on my skin right now is only going to become worse when I get inside and she is allowed to get her hands on me.

Why? 

What have I done to deserve this?

I squeeze my eyes shut for I know that I delayed long enough and I'm only prolonging the inevitable. I climb out of the car and grab my briefcase, the gift Prompto had given me, and the bag Noct had brought which has the clothes I worse the night of the allergy attack and my pajamas.

I lock the car and head for the door where I feel myself growing weaker by the second. My mouth fills with a sour taste and my stomach churns as I unlock the door and step through the threshold.

"Hello?" I call.

No response.

Its unnaturally quiet and I swallow down the urge to vomit as I step further into the home after closing and locking the door. 

I call out again and I wait.

Nothing. 

Part of me screams run to your room and the other half says to prepare dinner for her.

I'm sure you know which one I chose. 

Stepping into the kitchen the first thing i notice is the letter on the island. I pick it up and read it.

I read it again.

And again.

And again.

Each time I read it I found myself smiling more and more.

My aunt isn't home. And she won't be here for three days. Three whole glorious days where I don't have to interact with the women who makes me miserable.

I can take these days to heal and relax. 

However part of me despite the fact I had wanted something like this for a very long time, I can't help but think it's a trap.

What if she is waiting for the right moment to jump out and beat me.

Maybe I'm over thinking it.

Perhaps.

For now I'm just tired.

Let us see what tomorrow holds.


End file.
